Don't walk away
by OthGgC
Summary: Why is it that the past can never stay where it's supposed to ... in the past.?
1. Chapter 1: That's Hott!

**_Chapter 1: That's Hott!_**

Rory Gilmore walked down one of the many Yale corridors, balancing two large cup's of coffee, her new's article and purse. Her eye's fixed on the pages of her latest reading material. Many years of practice, and being the daughter of Lorelei Gilmore, made this possible. She made a quick left, entering the Yale Daily News, newsroom, without even once looking up from her book. As she tried to turn the page, she lost control over one of the cups of coffee, which tipped over, falling from her hand. Reflexively remembering her mothers rule about 'Never giving up your coffee without a fight', she tried to catch it, which caused her to drop her book, and stumble over her own feet.  
Rory closed her eye's, waiting for the inevitable pain of hitting the ground, after a couple of seconds she opened one eye and looked around. She wasn't falling, she was standing, or to be more specific ... she was leaning. Opening both eye's she turned her head to see who her captor was, she looked up to find two chocolate brown eye's starring back at her. She tried to pull away, but something about this guy caught her attention. She looked up at his messy blonde hair, and then back down at his eye's. There was something familiar about him, that wouldn't let her look away.  
She looked down, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. After about a minute she realized that she was still leaning against this guy that she didn't know, his arm's resting lightly around her waist. Her head snapped up and she saw the boy starring down at her, a smirk playing across his face.

He laughed lightly, and looked down at her hands which were placed defensively against his chest. **"You know ... as nice as it is to watch you check me out ... That's really Hot." **He threw another smirk at her, and laughed again.

Rory looked back down at his chest and noticed the smashed coffee cup, that still sat in her hand. Her eye's grew and she immediately jumped back, taking in the mess she made. His sweater was soaked in the hot brown liquid. Her hand automatically flew to her mouth, dropping the broken cup in the process. **"O-OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!"** She rushed over to the nearest desk and grabbed a closed box of Kleenex. While she tried to rip open the box, she began to babble. **"I am SO SO sorry. I'm not usually so clumsy! ... Well actually, yea I am ... BUT NOT WHEN I HAVE COFFEE! And it wasn't my fault it's just I was reading - and then I was done - so I tried to turn the page - and then the coffee started to fall - and then my mom and her coffee rule - and then your eye's and your hair - and - and - Agh stupid box!"** She threw the box of Kleenex at the wall across from her. **"This is all Doyle's fault! Because if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be awake this early! I'd be at home in my bed! And I wouldn't of had to get coffee, and I wouldn't have ruined your shirt! - Oh god your shirt, I'm so sorry."** She stopped and took in a long breath.

He just stood there wide-eyed, thinking of something to say. Quickly gaining his composure, the smirk returned to his face. **"Wow." **Was all he said.

Rory just watched him for a second, before opening her mouth again. **"You look -"**

"GILMORE!" Instinctively Rory's eye's closed tightly. She turned slowly, and plastered a smile on her face.

**"Doyle, Hi." **Doyle stood on the other side of the room, hands on hips.

He looked beyond mad, but then again Doyle always looked mad. **"Gilmore! Get your ass in my office NOW!"**  
Rory looked at him wide-eyed and shook her head. She herd the guy behind her laugh loudly. Doyle apperantly hearing also looked beyond Rory. **"Logan!" **Rory watched as Doyle's entire posture changed. He stood up straight, and plastered a smile on his face, much like the one her mother wore at Friday night dinners.

She gave him a confused look. **"Logan? ... What's a Logan?"** Doyle walked quickly over to her, the fake smile never leaving his face.  
He placed both of his hands on her shoulder's and turned her in the direction of the blonde guy. She smiled innocently, and raised one eyebrow questioningly.  
He smirked at her and took her hand into his. **"Logan Huntzberger, it's very ..." **He glanced down at his sweater. **"Eventful to meet you."**  
Rory's eye's grew and her smile faded. **"Huntzberger? ... As in-"**  
Logan cut her off with a smirk. **"One in the same."  
**She just stared at him for a second before simply saying, **"Wow." **He laughed lightly, and she smiled.

Doyle becoming increasingly irritated, intrrupted their little exchange. **"Logan, what are you doing here so early?" **He tried to say it as nicely as possible, but it still came out as irritated.

Logan smirked, and took Doyle's hand and shook it. **"It's nice to see you to Doyle."**  
Doyle immidetly tried to fix what he had said. **"Oh you know it's always nice to see you Logan! That just goes without saying. I was just wondering how you got here so early, I was under the impression, you weren't getting in till later this after noon."**

**"Yes, I was. But I decided to leave a little earlier then planed, and well here I am." **He smirked yet again. And Everytime he did it, Rory kept thinking how familiar it looked. She herd Doyle laugh, a very fake laugh, and she looked over at him, he looked extremly stressed.**_'And here you are.'_** She herd him say through gritted teeth.

She fought back the urge to laugh, but a small giggle escaped her lips. Doyle turned to her. **"Ah yes Gilmore! I forgot I needed to talk to you."**

She smiled hopefully. **"By any chance, is this little chat you want to have about how great my last article was?"**  
This time it was Doyle who laughed. **"Hardly Gilmore. It was about Logan here. He's new to Yale, just transfered from Harvard. And I was going to ask you if you could maybe show him around this afternoon."  
**Rory's eye's narrowed and she looked at Logan. **"So it's your fault!" **He gave her an innocent look.  
Doyle shook his head at Rory. **"Do I even want to know?" **She smiled and shook her head. **"Great. So anyway, as I was saying, seeing as your both already here, maybe you could do it now. ... That is unless your busy Logan?"** Rory gave Doyle a funny look.  
Logan shook his head. **"Nope I'm free all day."  
**Doyle smiled triputhently. **"Great well I'll see you two later. Logan, always nice to see you hope -"  
"Hello!" **Both guys looked in her direction.** "Nobody asked if I had anything to do!" **  
Doyle rolled his eye's. **"Gilmore what would you be doing at 8:30 in the morning? Your dead to the world until at least 10 everyday."  
**Logan laughed, and Rory shot them both the meanest glare she could, before sighing and throwing her hands in the air. **"Fine whatever!" **  
Doyle simply nodded and walked away, leaving Rory and Logan behind in silence.

Rory was the first to speak. **"So ... I'm really sorry about your sweater."  
**Logan simply nodded, and smiled. **"It's cool Ace don't worry about it ... I'll just buy a new one."**  
She cocked an eyebrow confused. **"Ace?"**  
He laughed, and threw his arm around her shoulder's. They started to walk towards the door. **"Tell you what ... I'll explain the whole Ace thing, if YOU explain the whole ... _'Your eye's and your hair!' _thing."**  
She felt her cheeks heat up, and smiled. **"I think I'll survive not knowing." **Logan simply laughed. **"But seeing as it was your fault I spilled my coffee, you have to replace it."**  
**  
"How exactally was it my fault?"  
**Rory exhaled a long dramatized sigh. **"Do you honestly want to go there again?"**  
Logan smiled at her and laughed. **"Alright Ace you win. Lead the way!"**  
With that said, Rory squilled loudly, grabbed his wrist and pulled him behind her.


	2. Chapter 2: Do you hear what I hear?

**Chapter 2: Do you hear what I hear?**

"Luke!" Rory skipped up to her favorite coffee vendor, a huge smile playing across her face. Logan who had picked up his pace to a sort of jog, to keep up with Rory, was a few steps behind.

The young guy behind the cart smiled brightly at her. **"Rory! Hey. Wow two visits within the hour, that's a little bit overly addictive ... even for you." **By this time Rory was now standing in front of him. She rolled her eye's and smiled. A few seconds later Logan came to a stop beside her, the guy behind the cart looked him over then turned to Rory and smiled. **"And who's this?" **  
Rory gave him a slightly confused look, then looked to her left, seeing Logan she rolled her eye's again. **"Don't mind him, he's just the murderer of coffee." **She crossed her arm's and looked away pouting.  
Logan laughed and stuck his hand out to the guy. **"But you can call me Logan."**  
They guy shook his hand and laughed. **"Mark."  
**Logan gave him a confused look. **"But she just called you-"  
"Yea I know."  
"But why-"  
"I don't know. She's called me that sense I met her. She's a weird girl."  
"I've realized that."  
**Rory was watching the two talk about her, and she suddenly became irritated. **"Am I invisible now! Or do people just ignore my presences on purpose!"**

Both guy's looked at her slightly taken aback by her abrupt outburst, then they started to laugh. Logan threw an arm over her shoulder's, and squeezed her lightly. **"Calm down Ace. Can we help it if we get distracted by talking about your lovely self." **Rory smiled sarcasticaly, and he let his arm drop to his side. Turning to Mark he exhaled a low whistle. **"She always this scary?"** He tilted his head in Rory's direction.  
Mark laughed and looked at Rory sensing she was only slightly angry. **"Only when she dosen't have her morning coffee in her." **He winked at her and smiled, which caused Rory to smile. He then looked back to Logan with a confused look on his face. **"Ace?"**  
**"Nickname."** Logan replied.  
Mark was still confused as to why the choice in the name. **"But why -"**  
**"No!"** Rory cut him off, and Logan laughed. **"Do. Not. Finish. That. Question." **She pleaded with him.  
Mark raised an eyebrow at her. **"Ok ..." **He let out a small laugh. **"So coffee murderer..."** He looked to Rory to make sure he was correct, she gave a small nod. **"What did you do to the beautiful Miss. Gilmore's coffee?" **  
Logan steped back and held his arms out, letting Mark see what _'the beautiful Miss.Gilmore's coffee' _did to him.Mark looked Logan over, then turned to Rory.  
Rory sighed. **"OK fine maybe I over-dramatized it just a little."**  
Mark's eyebrow's raised unbelievingly. **"Uh-huh"**  
She let her hand's fall to her sides loudly. **"Fine alot! There happy?" **  
Mark gave an approving nod, then stood up straight in a very buisness like manor. **"So what can I get for you two today?" **  
Rory smiled brightly. **"Finally! OK listen up ..." **She quickly babbled off the list of coffee she wanted, as Logan stared at her in amazment.  
Somewhere around the fourth cup, he began to get worried. **"Ace have you eaten today?"**  
Rory looked at him as if he were crazy to cut her off while ordering coffee. **"No. Why?"**  
**"Well don't you think you should eat something? I mean it can't be good for you to drink all that caffeine on an empty stomach."  
**She stared at him blankly then turned back to Mark who was staring at Logan the exact same way. **"OK-" **When Mark made no attempt at looking at her, she snapped her finger's in front of his face. **"Luke!" **Starteled he looked at her. **"You here?"** He gave her a slight nod, so she continued. **"OK give me one of those French Vanillia bar thingy's you have right there." **She waved her hand dismissivly at the window.Logan let out a exasperated sigh. Rory turned to him, hands on hips. **"Now what?" **She snapped.

Logan held up a finger pointing it at her. **"First off Ace, don't bite the hand that hydrates you."** Mark laughed. Logan pulled his hand back, and stuck both hands deeply in his pocket's. When he did this Rory felt another wave of familiarity wash over her. **"And second! That's still coffee!" **He finished shrugging, hands still in his pocket's.

Rory just stared at him, becoming irritated with herself for not knowing who he reminded her of. After a minuet she noticed the stares she was getting from both guy's, and regained her composure. **"Fine. Then what do you suggest? Hmm Mr.Smarty?"**  
Mark raised an eyebrow at her.** "Really? Mr.Smarty?" **Rory glared at him. **"OK sorry, staying out of it."  
**Rory turned back to Logan. **"Where was I?" **  
Mark decided to speak up again. **"You were getting ready to yell at Logan, for worrying about your health."**  
Rory gave a small nod. **"Right. Now-" **She turned to Mark and glared at him. **"You think your funny? Why are you sticking up for him? Your supposed to be my friend!"**  
Mark saw the slightly hurt look on her face, and began to feel bad. **"I am your friend Rory, I just think maybe he has a point." **  
Rory looked at him unbelievingly. And then sighed. **"Fine. Cut the 4 cups to 1. And give me whatever you have that dosen't have caffieine** **in it." **She said in a defeated tone.  
Mark gave her a sympathatic look. **"Well see here's the problem ... we don't have anything like that." **  
Rory narrowed her eye's at him. **"Then why did you go along with that whole thing?" **  
**"What? He was right, I thought he was right, So I said he was right." **Rory continued to glare at him. So he decided to turn the tables on her. **"Hey I didn't think you would give in. I mean what would your mom think?"**  
Her eye's widened, and he saw the tears start to form in them, mentally kicking himself, he did the first thing he could think of. He grabed a cup, and started to pour the coffee. **"Here it's on me. I'm sorry." **

Rory took the cup from him and held it close to her chest. **"Thank's."**  
Logan cleared his throat. Rory and Mark both looked at him. **"Um that still dosen't deal with the whole eating issue."**  
Rory stared at him for a second, then took a long drink from her cup. As she inhaled the aroma of hazel-nut, which Mark had absentmindedly put in it, realization dawned on her and she laughed looking at Logan. **"Logan are you hungry?"  
**Logan gave her a 'duh' kind of look then smirked. **"Ya know Ace, for such a pretty girl, your rather -" **  
Rory cut him off. **"Logan." **  
He smirked yet again. **"Yea Ace I'm starving. You wanna go get something to eat?"**  
When she shook her head, he sighed. **"Can I ask why?"**  
**"Well I think you just did, but to answer your question... because I'm not going anywhere else with you looking like that." **She pointed to his sweater.  
Logan looked down and smiled. "**Fair enough. We can stop by my dorm, so I can change."  
"OK but I have to stop by my dorm first, because I left my cell, while I was rushing out today." **She gave Logan a pointed look.  
He laughed. **"OK well let's get going." **He stuck his hand out to Mark. **"Mark it was nice meeting you, hope to see you again soon." **  
Mark shook his hand. **"Yea same here."  
**Rory smiled. **"Bye Mark." **He waved bye to her as she started to walk away.

They walked in silance for a few minutes until Logan decided to speak. **"So he was nice."  
**Rory smiled. **"Yea he is."**  
**"How long have you known him?"  
"Um sense Freshman year. Me an my mom were walking around campus looking for coffee, and we found Mark. He was sweet, and the coffee's good so I just kept going back. And we became friend's."  
**Logan smiled at her. **"So how long have you liked him?"**  
Rory choked on her coffee. **"Excuse me?"  
"Mark. I mean you obviously like eachother. You guy's flirt alot and - "  
**Rory couldn't hold back her laughter. **"Me and Mark!"  
**Logan looked at her, confused. **"Yea. I mean he seems to like you."  
****"Logan." **Rory stood up straight trying to catch her breath. **"Mark wasen't flirting with me ... he was flirting with you. Logan ... Mark's gay."**Logan looked at her wide-eyed. Rory smiled at him then turned and walked away. **"Come on we'll stop by your dorm first." ** Logan blinked a few times then looked at where she had walked to, he ran to catch up with her.  
Forgetting about Mark for the time being he threw his arm across her shoulders. **"So Ace, tell me about yourself."**

**45min. later**

"Are you serious? You sunk at Yacht? How do you sink a yacht?" Sense they left Logan's dorm he was telling her about himself.  
**"I don't know Ace ... honestly I don't know." **He laughed lightly, and shook his head.  
Rory turned away from him as they came to her door, she dug around in her purse until she found her key, then opened the door.  
**"Welcome to my palace. I would say excuse the mess, but my room-mate is a clean freak. Which isn't always a bad thing, but well once you've lived with my mom ... you get used to having a mess around sometimes." ** Logan laughed, while shutting the door behind him.  
**"Rory is that you!"  
**Rory smiled at the familiar voice. **"Who else would it be!"  
"Funny Gilmore! I just never get tired of that humor of yours! Where have you been! Your mother has been calling your cell non-stop so I turned it off, so then she decides to call the dorm phone ..."**

Logan felt as if he couldn't breath. _'That voice.' _As soon as he herd Rory's room-mate, he felt as if he were going to pass out. 7 years and her voice haden't changed one bit. _'NO! It's all in my head. It's not her! It can't be her!' _Logan felt his chest tighten, as she stumbled out of her room, tossing Rory her cell from over her shoulder. _' It's her.' _  
He didn't know what to do. He stood there, watching her. _'God she's still as beautiful as she was the day I left.' _He watched as she bent down to tie her shoe, and as her long golden hair fell across her face. He started to panick. _'Run! Get out of here! Air! I need Air!' _He tried to turn, but his body was frozen. He opened his mouth trying to to get as much oxygen as possiable, but instead out came a very scratchy ... **"Paris."**

Rory turned to him, and instantly became worried by the way he looked.  
Paris spun, at the sound of his voice. She felt her chest tighten at the sight of him. **"Logan." **It came out in a brethless whisper.  
Rory turned to look at Paris, she looked just as bad.


	3. Chapter 3: Devil in a Dress Suit

**_Chapter 3: Devil in a Dress Suit and Pearls_**

The room was silent.  
Rory was looking from Paris to Logan becoming encreasingly worried, by the paleness of both of their faces. The only thought going through her mind being ... _'What the hell is going on!'_. She turned to Logan again, wanting to get some sort of explanation from him. But in the second that she turned, she saw Paris, out of the corner of her eye, spin back around pick up her purse and start to walk in the direction of the door, as if nothing had happened. **  
"OK so I'm going to go get some breakfast, want me to bring you something back?"** Paris said all of this in one breath, never taking her eye's off of her.  
Rory stared at her friend as if she were crazy to actually think she was going to get out of there without an explanation. She ignored Paris offer, and answered with her own question. **"How do you guy's know eachother?" **She glanced from Paris obviously irritated face, to Logan, who she knew would give her an answer, and who had been standing with his head facing down, and his hands stuck deep in his pocket's. She saw his head snap up at her question, his eye's wide and nervous looking.  
He opened his mouth and a jumble of words fell out. **"Oh - well - we - uh"  
"We don't." **Paris cut him off, and Logans gaze returned to the floor.

Rory looked at Paris, her best friend, and saw the pleading look in her eye's. The look that was telling her to drop it, that she didn't want to talk about it. But Journalist Rory kicked in and she pushed anyway. Crossing her arms she raised her eyebrows in question. **"You know eachother's names - but you don't know _eachother_?" **  
The look in Paris eye's changed from pleading to pure anger. **"Do_ not _play Reporter girl with me Gilmore!" **  
Rory looked at her, unfazed by her threatening tone. Paris, who was biting on her lower lip, let out a frustrated sigh, and shook her head. **"Fine - but like I said we _don't _know eachother. _He's_ just realted to someone we used to know."**  
She kept her eye's on her best friend and suddenly felt bad. Deciding on letting it go, she sighed and smiled apologizingly. **"OK."  
**Paris let out a greatful sigh and smiled half-heartedly. **"So did you want me to bring you something back?"**  
Rory shook her head. **"No uh - thank's ... we're actually going to go get something. But thank's."** She finished softly as she saw what she could only define as hurt flash through Paris eye's.  
**  
"Oh .. alright. ..." **Paris swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, and looked away for a second before turning back to Rory. **"You mean like ... on a date?" ** She felt like she was going to be sick, and without realizing it she wrapped her arms around herself.

**"NO!"**  
Rory jumped at Logan's sudden outburst. With that one simple word, she had sensed the panick in his voice. When her eye's connected with his, he quickly looked back down to the ground.  
Turning her attention back to Paris who had her head down also, she spoke softly. **"Paris..."** Paris looked up at her, and Rory saw the tears in her eye's.She had known Paris for close to 6 years, and never once had she ever seen her cry. Paris shook her head at her, as if to say 'not now.'   
Clearing her throat, she wiped her eye's quickly. **"OK so uhm I'm gonna get going, I'll uh - talk to you later." **She quickly opened the door, and was just about out when she herd Rory's worried voice call after her.  
**"Paris wait!"  
**She turned around, and gave her the most reassuring smile she could. **"I got to go Ror - don't forget to call your mom OK? She's worried."**  
Rory simply nodded, not knowing what else to do. And with that she watched her best friend walk out the door.

The silence was back.  
Rory watched the door closely, rewinding everything in her head over and over.  
Logan who haden't looked up, walked quietly over to the couch and sat down.  
The sudden movement is what pulled her back to reality, she looked over at him sitting there, head hung and hands laying limply in his lap. Silently she walked towards the kitchen. She took two mug's out of the cabinet, and filled them both with coffee. She picked up her's then went to pick up the second only to be stopped by another hand. Looking up she saw Logan standing there, staring into his cup. **"Thank's." **It came out a bit weaker then she intended.

Looking up a small smirk fell onto his face. **"Don't worry about it ... I mean you don't have a very good track record with me and these things, so I'm really just doing myself a favor."  
**Rory laughed, and smiled at him, happy that he was sounding and looking a little better. **"I don't know weather to be appreciative, or offended." **That got a laugh out of him, which made her smile. **"I don't know what you like in your coffee - or if you like anything in it at all - so ..." **She pointed to a corner on the counter. Logan walked over quietly, and sat the cup down. She watched him closely, memorizing how exactally he drank his coffee. It was a weird habit she had picked up when she was little, and Luke would make her drink tea. 

Logan turned to her, with a lost look on his face. **"Spoon?"  
**She pointed to the side of him. **"Drawer." **He gave an appreciative nod, then turned back to his task, spoon in hand. She continued to watch. _'3 table spoons of sugar ... what is he - oh. 2 table spoons of powdered creamer ... I hate powdered creamer! ... Cinnamon? Oh my God! He drink's his coffee just like Paris! OK now this is getting creepy.' _**  
"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare Ace?"**

Rory looked at him, his smirk in place. Shaking her head and blinking a few times, she looked at him again, and narrowed her eye's playfully. **"Nope sorry must have missed that memo." ** He laughed loudly, and she gave him a courious look. **"Your very weird, you know that?"**  
His eye's widened in suprise. **"I'm weird!" **She simply nodded, and turned walking back into the living room. Logan shook his head and laughed unbelieveingly. **"You have got to be kidding me." **He walked into the living room to find her sitting on the couch, sipping her coffee.  
**"I am. Well kind of. Actually no I'm not - your weird."** With that she flipped open her cell and pushed Send, not giving him a chance to respond. One ring, two -  **'Hello?'**  
**  
"Hey mom!" **  
**'LORALIE LEIGH GILMORE!' **Rory saw Logan's eye's widen, just like her's. **"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? LEAVING YOUR CRAZY MOTHER HERE TERRIFIED THAT YOU HAD GOTTEN PREGNANT AND RUN OFF TO BECOME A MAID IN SOME BEAUTIFUL LITTLE TOWN, WHERE YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, WHICH WOULD MAKE ME MISERABLE OF COURSE BEACUSE I'M THE DEVIL IN A DRESS SUIT AND PEARLS! MY ONLY EXISTANCE BEING TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING -"**

Somewhere around pregnant Rory rolled her eye's, and glanced at Logan who had a confused look on his face. She pushed speaker on her phone and sat it on the coffee table, leaning back against the couch she let Logan listen to her mother rant. Logan looked slightly scared, as if her mom was going to jump through the phone. **"Mom!" **She cut Loralie off, while laughing softly. The line went silent for a second.  
**'Yea sweets?' **The cheerful Loralie was back.  
Logan looked worried for Rory, probably wondering if Multiple personalities was hereditary in her family. She laughed again.  
**"Devil in a Dress Suit and Pearls?"  
'Oh ... when did I stop talking about you, and start talking about my mother?'  
"I'm guessing somewhere around 'Hello?'."  
'Oh - OK well let's take it from there then...'  
"OK."  
'OK I'll start!' **The line went silent for another second. **'Hello?' **  
**"Hey mom!"  
'LORALIE LEIGH GILMORE!' **Now this time Logan laughed, loudly. Which caught Loralie's attention. **'What was that?' **Rory closed her eye's and shook her head, all the while smiling.  
**"Nobody important."  
**Logan looked at her putting a hand to his heart. **"Wow Ace you wound me." **

Rory felt like she was drowning as she was hit with another wave of familiarity. Suddenly Paris words popped into her head. **_'He's_ _just realted to someone we used to know.' 'We' _**She thought back to awhile earlier in the newsroom. **_'and then your eye's and your hair' _**The coffee stand.**_'hands - pocket's' _**Paris words **_'someone we used to know.' _**All day. **_'That smirk.' _**The nickname. **_'Ace.' _**The nickname ... **_' ... Mary!'_**

**'Rooooooooory!'  
"Ace you OK?"  
'Ror?'  
"Ace? ... Rory?"  
**All she could do was stare at him. She didn't hear her mother calling out to her, she didn't hear him calling out to her, all she could hear was **_'MARY!'_**  
Logan watched her carefully, her eye's were wide, her face was pale, her breathing had quickened dangerously, and he was afraid she was going to pass out, why?- he didn't know. **_'What do I do? Do I call Paris? No I can't call Paris. I can have her mom call Paris. But I don't want to scare her mom -"_**

"Tristin."


	4. Chapter 4: Karma

**Chapter 4: Karma**

Logan looked at her confused, his eye's were narrow, and unknowingly he had sucked in his bottom lip, biting it gently. _'Did she just call me ...' _

**'She said something! Did she say something? What did she say?' **Lorelai's frantic voice broke through his thoughts. Logan turned his head slowly away from Rory, and looked at the phone sitting on the coffee table.  
**"She - uh ... she said Tristin."** He didn't know what else to say.  
**'Tristin? Who's Tristin? Are you Tristin?" **Logan laughed and shook his head.  
**"No - uh - Tristin's my cousin." **He looked back at Rory who still hadn't moved, his eye's narrowed again, as if he was trying to figure her out - and he was.  
**'Oh OK. ... No wait a minuet - not OK. Who are you? And ... how does my daughter know your cousin?'**  
Logan had a helpless look on his face, he didn't know how to answer the second part of her question.  
**"I-"  
"He's a friend mom." **Rory's voice was soft but loud enough for her mother to hear her.  
**'Ror? You OK Kid?'**  
**"Yea I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy is all. All better now."  
'OK ... now who's the guy? He sounds hot.' **

Not being able to help himself, a smirk fell across Logan's lips. **"Well thank you." **He then turned to Rory and tilted his head in the direction of the phone. **"You hear that Ace? Your mom think's I'm hot."  
"No Logan she said you _sound _hot. If she _met _you she'd think differently."**  
Logan gave her a surprised look then smirked. **"Nice blow to the ego. Didn't your mother ever teach you to play nicely the other kids?"  
**She acted as if she were offended. **"Mom I think he's saying you have bad parenting skills."  
'Humph... Well he's right you never did play well with the other children.'  
**Rory gasped. **"What other children did I not play well with!"  
'Well there was Jenny Kingsley down the street.'  
"She stole my Barbie!"  
'Oh yea your right - she totally deserved to be pushed off that swing.'  
**Logan's eye's widened, and he looked at Rory while laughing. **"She pushed her off a swing?"  
'Broke the girls wrist.' **Lorelai sounded very pleased with herself, which caused Rory to glare at the phone.  
**"You broke her wrist!"  
**Rory glared at him. **"_I_ did not break her wrist. _I _pushed her off the swing. _She _broke her wrist. I mean come on who in their right mind, doesn't brace themselves when their falling?"  
'Ror- you guy's were 5!'  
"Exactly! We were 5 ... so that doesn't count ... all kids are bad at 5."  
"Not true Ace, I was a perfect Angel when I was 5."  
'Yea me to.' **Lorelai agreed.  
Rory rolled her eye's. **"You guy's don't count, you had money, you _had_ to be good."  
'Says the daughter I had at 16.' **Lorelai responded while laughing.  
**"And I can give you the names of at least 2 friends from military school who can tell you that I'm no Angel."  
'Oh _Dirty_!'**  
Logan laughed while Rory closed her eye's tightly, wishing that she could just disappear. _'Military school?'_ She opened her eye's and looked at Logan again. _'Oh she's good.' _

**"Mom."** Her voice was demanding. Logan looked at her slightly surprised by her sudden change of mood.

**'Yes my beautiful daughter?'** She was caught. She knew it, Rory knew it, and she was pretty sure this Logan guy knew it.  
**"When did you realize who Tristin was?"**

**Logan's POV**

Sighing he fell back against the couch. He had no idea why he was dreading this conversation, but he was. Lorelai had been doing a very good job of distracting Rory, and then he had to go and open his mouth. He saw the look on her face when he said Military school. _'Maybe she knows him from North Carolina ... but no ... Paris told her someone "they" used to know. ... Paris...' _It hurt still to even think about her, something he hadn't had to experience in close to 7 years. _' 7 Damn Years!' _The day he left, he left that part of his life behind, and never turned back even once. And now here he was sitting in her dorm room, with her room-mate, who was not only her Best Friend, but apparently was someway connected to his cousin, _his_ Best Friend. And all by chance, or was it fate? Logan let out a small laugh. _"Fate! Who made that crap up?' _Glancing at Rory he noticed she had picked up the phone and was having what looked to be a very one sided discussion, in the kitchen. Rory being the one side.  
Getting up he walked around the living room. He stopped in front of a small side table, and picked up a crystal frame. The picture was of Rory & Paris in their cap and gowns, standing in front of Chilton, arms wrapped around eachother, tears in their eye's and huge smiles on both of their faces. It was one of thoes pictures, that literally captured every emotion, making you feel as if you were actually there. He rubbed his thumb over her face, and smiled at how happy she looked. He knew that smile, like he knew how to read. It was there, imbedded in his memory, never going away, and truthfully he didn't want it to. He remembered a time when he had been the cause of that smile, he also remembered that he was the reason to make it disappear.  
Anger suddenly flared up inside of him. Anger towards his Father for ever even suggesting he transfer from Harvard, anger towards Tristin for telling him to go along with it ... and for the fact that he had a very strong suspicion that he knew Paris was going to be here, but mostly anger towards himself for listening to either one of them, and for causing the pain he saw in her eye's when she looked at him.  
He sat the picture down exactly where he found it and continued walking around. Suddenly realizing something he walked back over to the picture and picked it back up. _'Chilton! ha! that's where she knows him from.' _He laughed out loud to himself, it was to much to process for so early in the day, and on an empty stomach. Setting the picture back down he shook his head at two very familiar faces, smiling he picked up another frame. _'Louise Grant & Madeline Lynn' _They were sitting with with Rory & Paris on what appeared to be a beach._  
_He laughed again, then jumped when he herd Rory laugh from right behind him.

**"So I'm guessing by the look on your face, you know _them_ also.?"  
**Logan smiled and gave a small nod. **"Sense like 7th grade."  
**Rory's eye's widened. **"Wow." **He just nodded again and continued looking at the picture. Rory glanced at the table next to him, and saw the picture he had been previously looking at. **"Wait - so you went to Chilton?"  
"Yea for about a second." **Noticing the bitterness in his statement, Rory raised one eyebrow curiously. **"I left after Freshman year. - Military school."  
"Oh." **She suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. **"Sorry."  
**Logan looked up at her, and saw that she felt bad. **"Oh - don't be. I was an ass in high school." **He smirked, which got a small laugh out of her.  
Rory reached out and took the picture from him. **"This was spring break Freshman year. I remember all we could talk about was how all we were going to do was stay in our room and relax, and maybe get some sun." **Rory laughed while shaking her head. **"And we did, the first day. Then we ran into these two. Made our first, and last, spring break very memorable." **Still smiling she handed the frame back to Logan.

He glanced at it one last time then set it back down. He looked at Rory who looked like she was very deep in thought. **"What?" **He asked.  
Rory shook her head then looked at him and bit at her bottom lip. **"Well - doesn't this seem kind of weird to you?"**  
Logan thought about it for a second before shaking his head. **"No I wouldn't call it weird."  
"Oh really? Then what would you call it? - Fate?" **  
Logan sighed and tilted his head back. _'There's that damn word again.' _Looking back at Rory he smirked. **"Karma."  
**Rory seeming to accept this, simply nodded. Then narrowing her eye's at him, she tilted her head slightly to the side. **"Wait - who's Karma? Mine or yours?"  
**Logan laughed.** "Definitely mine Ace."  
**Noticing the slight bitterness return to his voice, Rory simply nodded, and decided to change the subject. She looked around the room, her eye's landing on the clock next to the TV. _'11:30' _Looking back at Logan she laughed. **"You know that saying 'Time fly's when your having fun' ? Is that being literal? I mean do you actually have to be having fun?" **  
Thrown by the sudden change in topic, he gave her a funny look, before glancing at the clock. A smile played across his face.  
**"Wow." **Rory looked at him with big eye's.  
**"You checking me out again?"**  
She shook her head unbelievingly. **"First - I never once checked you out. And Second - It's just surprising is all."  
"What is?"  
"That the guy's in your family actually know how to smile. Because I mean Tristin - he always had that annoying smirk on his face. And you - same one. But just now - you smiled."  
**He was looking at her like she was crazy. **"What? No I didn't."  
"Yea - you did." **Her smile grew, at his obvious embarrassment.  
**"Your crazy. And I'm going to go get something to eat. You coming?" **He stuffed his hands deep into his pocket's.  
**"That depends - is there going to be some form of pancakes and coffee involved?"  
"It's 11:30."  
"So?" **She shrugged her shoulders.**  
"So it'll be past lunch time after we get there."  
"So?" **She repeated her question.  
Realizing this was a battle he wasn't capable of winning, he gave in.** "Yea Ace there will be pancakes and coffee."** Rory let out a very giddy squeal, and walked towards the door picking up her purse on her way. Logan watched her closely and shook his head. He glanced one last time at the picture sitting on the table, turned and followed her out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Wow! I DID NOT think I was going to get so many great reviews! THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! LOL

To clear some stuff up ... Tristin is not dead ... sorry if I made it seem like that. But I could never Kill him lol. Paris and Logans past will come out eventually. I'm actually thinking of ways for it to come out ... but it will soon I promise:)  
Tristin _**will** _be in this story ... and it is going to be a TRORY.  
Uhm let's see what else ... oh I might change some thing's about Rory & Paris relationship in the past, ya know - like make them closer. But everything else is basically the same backstory with them after Tristin left.  
I might bring Jess in later in the story ... and I didn't change anything about Rory - Dean did happen and the only major difference in her, is the fact that she's still in school.  
I think I might be substituting Marty for Mark ... because I don't really know if I can write the character of Marty, mainly because I never really saw any episodes with him in them. And with Mark I can just - go with him, make him whoever I want ya know?  
Ok what else? Oh Lorelai & Luke are together.

Ok well I hope you all like this chapter ... I know not much happened but well I hope you like it anyway! Thank You _**ALL**_!

Always, OthGgC 


	5. Rory Gilmore:Stars Hallow Socialite

**_Chapter 5:  
Rory Gilmore: Stars Hallow Socialite_**

"Come on Rory I'm starving! Just pick a place please!" Logan pleaded from the drivers seat of his black SUV.

Rory sat in the passengers seat her head resting back against the headrest and rolling her eye's every now and then at Logan, who had been ranting off and on for the past hour and a half, about how they were never going to find a place that serves Breakfast at 1 in the afternoon. _'He's right - we're never going to find a place...' _Sighing she looked over at Logan. **"Fine. Let's just stop at the next place we see."**  
She watched as his eye's grew in what she could only identify as excitment, and a huge smile spread across his face.  
**"Seriously Ace? The next place? No matter what they serve?" **  
She simply nodded her head in agreement. Logan's smile seemed to grow as he pressed a little harder on the gas pedal. 5 minuets later, they pulled into the parking lot of what appeared to be a very old fashioned diner. Looking out the window, Rory began to laugh, not being able to picture Logan inside of a place like that. She looked back over at his seat only to find him gone. Seconds later, her door swung open, and he grabbed her by the wrist tugging her as lightly as possiable, out of the car. **"Come on!" **He gave her barley enough time to slam the the door shut behind her, before they set off across the parking lot.

As soon as they entered the Diner Logan came to an abrupt halt, causing Rory to crash agains't him.  
Finally pulling her wrist out of his grasp, she looked up ready to yell at him - that was until she took in her surroundings. She felt like she had just walked into a bad 50's movie. All of the booths were made from back's and front's of old 1950 Buicks - some Pink and some Black. The waitresses were rolling around on skates, wearing big skirts and cardigan sweaters. Their hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail. She haden't realized she was still leaning against Logan until she felt his body vibrate, benith her, with held back laughter. Standing up striaght, she cleared her throat, causing him to jump slightly. When he turned he found Rory standing there with her hand covering her mouth, trying not to let herself laugh. Logan's eye's widened as a few chocked laughs slipped past her lips. Stepping closer to her he whispered through a fake smile, **"Ace if you let me get through this meal, without having something horrible being done to my food, I promise I will have the largest cup of Coffee I can find, waiting for you every morning for as long I know you." **Rory immediately sobered up, standing up straight, she walked by him and slid into the front seat of a Pink Buick. Logan followed directly behind her, sliding into the seat across from her.

Seconds later, an older waitress rolled up to the table, two menus with the name 'Bees' written across it, in hand. **"Hi kid's. My name's Donna and I'll be waitin on you today. Can I get you somethin to drink?" **She handed Rory and Logan each a menu. They both turned it over looking at the list of drink's on the back.  
Rory looked up at the waitress and smiled sweetly. **"I'll have a coke please."**  
Logan gave a nod of agreement. **"Yea, me to." **As she started to turn away Logan reached out to her. **"I'm sorry - Donna was it?" **He smiled polietly, and she gave a small nod. **"Do you happen to be serving breakfast still?" **Rory's eye's twinkled with hope. And she smiled widely, as Donna gave another small nod. Logan gave her a greatful smile. **"Thank you."** And with that she rolled away. **"Well look at that Ace ... you stop complaining for a second and let me choose a place - and you get your breakfast." **Rory let out a sarcastic laugh, then stuck her tung out at him, and returned her attention to her menu.  
Minutes later, Donna returned with their drinks, and pulled out a pen and order pad. **"So what can I get you kid's today?" **She looked over at Rory expectantly. **"Oh - uh - I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." **She smiled sweetly again, not daring to look in Logans direction.  
After giving another nod Donna looked over at Logan, who was staring at Rory like he was about to cry. After a few seconds of silance, she tapped him on the shoulder. **"Young man?" **Suddenly pulled from his trance he looked up at her with slightly wide eye's. She spoke softly. **"Can I get you something to eat?" **He gave her a small nod. **"Ok ... what would you like?"   
**Logan looked back at Rory, who still wouldn't look at him, he pointed to her. **"I'll have what she's having." **Donna nodded, then glanced again at Logan. **"Thank's." **He said, as she turned and rolled away.

After a minuet of silance, Rory finally returned her attention to Logan, who was still staring blankly at her. **"What? I changed my mind."** She said in an innocent voice, lifting her shoulders slightly, and a small smile on her face.  
Logans opened his mouth, then shut it again. He tilted his head slightly to the side, as if he was studying her. His eye's narrowed, as he spoke. **"You - are the root of all that is evil."  
**Rory simply shook her head. **"Hmm - my mom will be disappointed to hear that. She always assumed she was." **  
Logan laughed in response. **"I kinda feel sorry for your mom." **Rory gave him a confused look. **"Well I only met you this morning - and I already feel like I'm going to go crazy. She's had to deal with you, your whole life. I can only imagine what she's feeling." **He winked at her to show her he was only kidding.  
**"Ha Ha." **Just then her cell began to ring. Taking it out of her pocket, she checked the caller ID. **"Speak of the Devil." ** She showed it to Logan, who looked slightly scared, then flipped it open.  
While shaking his head, she herd him mutter, _'Well now that's just creepy.'_

**"Hey mo-"  
**Lorelai cut her off. **"So how many guesses do I get?"  
**Rory shook her head. **"I know better - but well I'm gonna ask anyway. Mom what are you talking about?"**

**"Hmm - well where do I start?"  
"How about from the beginning?"  
"OK. So I'm at the Inn, and I'm talking to Kirk - cuz he's trying to get me to hire him as a tour guide, he wants to take guests around Stars Hallow - you know give them a first hand experience of the hectic life that is Stars Hallow. And I was like Kirk we're not looking for a tour guide right now. And he's like - Maybe you should be, offering tours to your guests might even increase your buisness."  
**Rory cut her off. **"He's right you know - and I mean nobody knows that town and it's history better then Kirk, well except Taylor - but that might decrease your buisness." **Logan was now giving her a funny look.**  
"That's what he said! And so I was thinking about it, and I was about to give in, when ****Michel comes up behind me - scaring the hell out of me - and says that I have a phone call, so I'm like who is it? Which is funny cuz I always ask him and he never knows. And he's all - I don't know, my job is not to take messages for you it's to - he just stopped talking for a second and then he let out this big huff and was like - Never mind, I'm not your maid! Do i look like a maid to you! -"  
** Rory smiled, she could see this all going on in her head. **"Your French maid." **Logan gave her another funny look, and she herd Lorelai squeal with delight.  
**"That's what I said!" **She laughed. Donna returned to the table and placed a plate in front of each of them. Rory's smile grew.  
**"So he got all mad at me and yelled something in French." **The line went silent for a few seconds.  
**"Mom?" **She poped a french fry into her mouth.  
**"Yea sweets?"  
"Is that the end?"  
"Huh?"  
"Who was on the phone?"  
"OH! It was Babette! She was concerned because, well apperantly there was a short blonde girl sneaking around our house. So I was like uhm ok, well can you go see who it is? So she did and she comes back and she's all - she says her name is Paris ."  
"WHAT! What is she doing there!"  
"Hey! That was my question! You can't steal my question! That's not fair! ... Anyway I told Babette to just let her in and tell her I'd be there in a little bit."  
**Rory stayed quiet, staring at Logan who was happily eating away. _'Why the hell is she hiding from this guy?' _**"Mom where are you?"  
"I'm getting in the car as we speak. Ror what's going on? Is she OK?"  
"I don't know - but I'm going to find out ... I'll call you back. Just - don't let her go anywhere OK? I'll be there tonight."  
"Alrighty kid. I'll talk to you later, Love ya!"  
"Love you to - bye." **

After closing her phone she stayed quiet, and looked at her plate. After a few second's Logan began to get worried. **"Everything OK Ace?"  
**Rory looked up at him confusion written all over her face. **"Yea I'm fine - that was my mom."  
"Yea I got that." **He smirked, and took a drink of his soda. **"You going to eat?"  
**She picked up a french fry, then set it back down. **"You sure your OK Ace?"  
"Uhm - Paris is at my house - in Stars Hallow." **At the mention of her name, Logan put his hamburger back down, and leaned back in the booth. **"What's going Logan? How exactally do you and Paris know eachother?"  
**He let out a frustrated sigh. **"I told you, I used to go to Chilton." **Rory just looked at him, unsatisfied with his answer.  
**"And? What happened that she had to drive all the way to Stars Hallow, just to get away from you? I've known Paris for almost 6 years, she never drives out there unless it's an emergency - or she has a problem." **She was getting mad, and it was showing in her tone of voice.  
Logan looked away from her, and let out a defeated sigh. **" I knew Paris a long time before Chilton - the three of us grew up together." **Rory raised a questioning eyebrow, forgetting about Tristin. **"Her me and Tristin."** At the mention of his name she subconsciously sucked in her bottom lip, and bit gently, but never took her eye's off of him. **"We were - we were best friends, we did literally everything together." **Logan stopped talking and looked away.  
She stared at him expectantly - and when she figured out that he wasn't going to continue, she let out an irritated sigh. **"So what happened? How did you go from being attached at the hip - to being _'related to someone we used to know.' _?" **She asked, repeating Paris earlier words.  
Logan visibly flinched at not only her words, but the harshness of her voice. _'I can't believe I've only known this girl sense this morning - and here I am being interrogated by her.' _ A sudden irritation flared up inside of him. **"You know what, you don't even know me. This is none of your buisness, so I don't have to explain anything to you."**  
Rory looked taken aback for a second, before the Lorelai Gilmore in her kicked in. **"It's none of my buisness?" ** Her tone had taken an even harsher - disbelieving edge to it then before. **"Explain to me how - one of my best friends leaving our dorm practically crying, this morning - is none of my buisness! Or how about how - said best friend is sitting in my house over an hour away from here, not wanting to come home! Tell me Logan - How exactally is this not my buisness?" **She had pushed her food to the side, and now had both hands placed firmly on the table - Logan suspected that she was trying to keep herself from hitting him.

He sat there wondering how throughout her entire rant she had managed to not raise her voice even once - while still maintaining a very, life threatening, tone. To an outsider it wouldn't look as if they were arguing, but simply having a normal conversation. She had kept a smile on her face - it was forced, they both knew, but it never faultered. She wasn't going to make a scene, and he silently thanked her for that. He saw the teachings of a 'High Society Women' in her that he saw in his Mother and sister, and every other female Socialite he had ever come into contact with. But he also saw strength and independence - and by the way she was defending Paris, he saw an amazing amount of love in her, that he had never witnessed before. She wasn't going to back down, and he knew she was right, she deserved to know what was going on.  
Nodding, he mimicked her actions and moved his plate to the side - his hunger completely forgotten. He placed his hands on the table, and pulled himself forward, from his slouching position. **"OK. ... Well, like I said I've known Paris for a really long time - sense we were babies ..."**

****


	6. Chapter 6: Broken

Diclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls orany of it characters.  
I do however own the character of Mark.

**_Chapter 6: Broken_**

_'Ring - Ring - Ring - Rin-' _**"Hello?" **Answered a groggy voice.**  
"On a scale of 1 to 10, how funny do you think you are?" **Her voice came out shaky and choked.**  
"What? Who is this?" **Sitting up in his bed, he ran a hand through his messy hair.**  
**She laughed unbelievingly. **"Don't play your stupid little game with me! You know damn-well who this is! What the hell is wrong with you!"  
**Realization washed over him. Leaning his head back against his pillow, he rubbed at the back of his neck with one hand, and let out a slow breath. **"Paris."  
"Yea. Paris." **She swiped angerly at the tears that were falling slowly down her cheeks. **"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
**Sitting up slowly he pulled back the sheets and placed both of his feet on the cold wooden floor. **"Paris listen to me -"  
"NO!" **She cut him off her tears quickly fading and being replaced by anger. **"How stupid do you think I am?"  
"I don't think your stupid. Just listen to me please. It wasn't my fault -" **  
She cut him off with another unbelieveing laugh. **"Wow- now where have I herd those words before?"  
**He sucked in a long breath. **"Paris listen to me - I had no control over this. If I could have stopped it I would have, you know that. He dosen't listen to me."  
"OH don't give me that crap Tristin - you know as well as I do - that your the _only_ person he listens to! And I know you! You probably incouraged this! Why would you do that to me?" **Her tears we're back, and coming full force.**  
**Guilt hit him strong and hard, and he dropped his head into his hands, being careful not to drop his cell. **"Where are you?"  
"What?" **She was suprised by his sudden change of topic.  
**"Where are you?"  
"That is none of your buisness."  
"Paris - where are you?" **He sounded tired and defeated.**  
**Paris looked around, taking in her surroundings. Her eye's fell on a picture in front of her. **"Stars Hallow."  
**His head snapped up - and his breath caught in his throat. **"Excuse me?" **He had to be hearing things.  
She fell against the back of the couch, and covered her eye's with one hand. **"I said Stars Hallow." **It came out quite, she was hoping he wouldn't remember.

Tristin shook his head trying to process the new information. **"Paris " **His voice came out slow and confused. **"What the hell are you doing in Stars Hallow?"**  
Paris exhaled a short breath, and right as she was about to answer she was cut off by the front door swinging open, and Lorelai entering.**_'Paris?' _****"Hey uhm I got to go. I'll call you back later."  
"What? No. Paris wait!" **The line went dead. Tristin stared at the phone for a few seconds before shaking his head and flipping it closed. He fell back accross his bed, while letting out a low growl. Rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, a million thoughts ran through his head. He dropped his hands to his sides and exhaled a long breath. **"Well so much for not going home this weekend." **And with that he got up and got ready for his shower.

**Stars Hallow **

**"Paris?"  
"Hey uhm I got to go. I'll call you back later."**_  
**'What? No. Paris wait!'** _Hearing Tristin's plea, she quickly closed her phone and stood up. **"In here."  
**Lorelai's head appeared around the corner of the entryway, followed shortly by the rest of her body. Paris stood quietly as the older women took in her apperance, obviously looking for any indication that she she was physically hurt in any way. Once satisfied with the negative result her soft eye's finally met Paris'. Who took that as an invitation to speak. **"I'm really sorry that you had to leave work. It's just - I didn't have anywhere else to go, I was on the road before I remembered that my parent's don't own property in the United States anymore. Since the IRS red-foxed my father. The place in Asylum Hill, the Nantucket cottage - even the crack-house in Harlem that we converted into a co-op was sold to one of the Queer Eye guys. Anyway, I'm here. Should I leave?"** By then end of her rant, her hands were entwined behind her back, and she was staring pleadingly at Lorelai, while unconsciously holding her breath.

Lorelai inhaled a short breath. **"Wow OK first of all - breathe."** Paris only gave her a confused look in return, and after realization dawned on her, she exhaled a long breath. **"OK second - you've spent _way_ to much time around my daughter."** That caused Paris to let out a small laugh, which made Lorelai smile.** "Now - why don't we sit down, and you start from the beginning."  
**Paris stood there for a second - her bottom lip pulled between her teeth, then gave a small nod.** "OK."  
**They sat in silence for a long while. Paris staring at her hand's which were placed neatly in her lap, and Lorelai looking at an old issue of In Style that she had picked up after about 5 minutes of silence. She didn't want to rush her, she would talk when she was ready.

Which happened to be exactally 5 minutes later.** "OK, well - uhm..."** Lorelai looked up suprised at the girl next to her, who was still staring intently at her hands. She had never pictured her as the kind of girl who could actually sound so weak and helpless. She had always seen her as strong and independent - unbreakable. But like the saying goes '_Nobody's unbreakable._' Whatever this was about, it was the thing that achieved the unimaginable - it had broken Paris Geller.

**An hour an a half later - Boston **

Tristin was, showered, packed and in his car heading out of Boston. It had been 3 years sense Military school and he still hadn't gotten out of his daly wake-up routine, which was to, wake -up, eat, a 4 mile run, come home, shower, change, and get to class. He had his timing perfected down to 2 hours every morning. Today was different - he had skipped his 4 mile run and breakfast - and he had no classes on Friday's. It had taken him a little longer to leave then he had anticipated it would. He had, had to call his mother, to tell her he was coming home for the weekend. Something he hadn't done in almost 2 years. The only time he ever went home was either for Holiday's, Soical event's he was made to go to, or Emergency's. So when he told his Mother he would be visiting - willingly - , she automatically assumed the worst. She had asked him a million questions before he finally convinced her that he was simply coming home for the weekend to help Logan get settled into his new dormroom.

Now as he drove down the empty highway, his speedometer was reading alittle over 90, but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts were on his, short, and somewhat confusing conversation with Paris. Why was she in Stars Hallow of all places?  
Stars Hallow the hometown of Rory Gilmore - a girl he hadn't thought about in years. She had been one of the many reasons he had been shipped off to Military School. He knew it was wrong to blame her for his stupidity, but she was the reason he had been with Duncan & Bowman that night. But he had long forgivin both himself and her. And as he thought back on it all, he began to think about what an ass he had been to her, he had made her first year at Chilton hell. So in a way he couldn't blame her for treating him the way she did in the end.**  
**  
_Flashback: '** "You make it impossible for anyone to be nice to you. No wonder you had to join our group. Anyone who's actually suffered through the experience of going out with you would absolutely know better." **_He still remembered the feeling that her words had casued him, like he had just been punched in the stomach. He remembered choking on his intake of breath, and how his arm had found it's way across his stomach as he cluched at his side.**_' "Gee, I really wish we could continue your analysis on how pathetic I am. Unfortunately, I have to meet some friends." ' _**And with that he turned and walked away. Not knowing that it would be one of the last times he saw her. _End of Flashback._

As Tristin came back to reality, he found that at some point one of his hands had found it's way to the back of his neck, and his right foot had become pressed harder against the gas pedal. He quickly glanced down at his speedometer and saw the needle struggle between the 105 and 110 mph marks. Slowly he released the pedal until the needle reached 62 mph. _' Paris Geller My Best friend & worst enemy. Logan Hunzburger Cousin, best friend, & world class dumbass. Rory Gilmore The first girl to ever break me. The three of them together? One Hell of a weekend.' _With that thought Tristin exhaled a long breath, and made a mentle note to pick up the strongest bottle of Tylonel he could find, before he got to Hartford. He flipped on his stero and tried to block out all thought's of the problems that were awaiting him.

**_"And here it is 'Only One' By Yellowcard"  
_**

**_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason _**

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one

* * *

A.N. : Hi everybody. Sorry this has taken so long for me to get out - and I'm even sorrier if it wasn't worth the wait. For some reason - I've been majorly lacking in the "inspiration" department lately. I know everybody was hoping to get all of the information on the Paris/Logan story this chapter, but I figured I should probably bring Tristin in now. I'm thinking about maybe bringing it out little by little - or maybe in the next 2 chapters. I'm not really sure. The reason I used this song is because I think it kind of sticks with the title of thischapter ... 

**_'Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason  
I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)'_**...

And ... well I love the song and was listening to it at the time lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I promise I'm going to try my hardest to get Chapter 7 out SOON.

Always, OthGgC

P.S.  
My Birthday was last Friday! I turned 18. Sooooo if you want to give me a gift you can - click the pretty littlebutton right at the bottom of your screen - and send me a review! Seriously - you have NO idea how much it helps. Thanks!


	7. AN

Hey everyone! Ok well I know your all probably wanting to kill me right about now - because this isn't an update ... but - I'm kind of unsure on where to go from here - I want to know if you all want me to just let everything with Logan & Paris out in the next chapter - or to let it out a little bit at a time. It would really help me to write the next chapter faster - if I had some input. Ok well thanks - and I hope you don't hate me to much.

Always, OthGgC


	8. Note Weird

I was watching 'How many kropogs to cape cod' and I realized that the cigars that Logan gives Richard are 'Romeo & Juliet's' - I thought that was so interesting.


	9. Chapter 7: Realities A Bitch

_**Chapter 7:  
Realities a Bitch.**_

**Bee's Diner**

'56 57 58 59 60 ... 3 minutes.' That's how long it had been sense Logan had finished his story - and a very uncomfortable silence had filled - what to them seemed to be the whole restaurant - but in reality was only their booth.She just stared at him, an unreadable look on her face. He had taken up looking at his watch about 30 seconds after finishing. Not being able to handle her eye's, blank but intimidating. She was making him feel small, like a little boy who had been caught stealing. And she hadn't even said anything. Looking up, his eye's immediately connected with her's. Within seconds his hand found it's way to his hair, and his fingers were combing through his blonde locks. He let out a frustrated sigh, dropped his hand, and stared back at her. **"Say something." **His tone wasn't begging or demanding, it showed no sign of emotion.

She stayed silent for awhile longer. **"Your an Ass." **She matched his emotionless tone.

He didn't hide his suprise at her words, to be completely honest, he expected her to just get up and walk away, or maybe hit him, but she just sat there, looking him in the eye's. **"I know." **He replied honestly.

Rory gave a small nod, and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. She wanted to choose her next words carefully. **"Did you love her?" **_'To hell with being careful.' _

Logan inaled a deep breath. **" I don't -" **His breath caught on his words, forcing him to stop and breathe. He sat there, stairing at his hands and thinking about the question. Remembering the feeling he got when he saw her - weakness. The smile that automatically found it's way on to his face everytime he saw a picture of her. And how his stomach had always done that funny little flipping thing, when ever her name was mentioned. A picture of her pained face, from earlier that morning, flashed before his eye's. Her strained smile, tear filled eye's, broken voice. _' Did I love her?' _ Nobody had ever asked him that before - including himself. He looked up at Rory who's shields had come completely down, and he saw the sympathy in her eye's. She knew the answer, but wanted to hear the words. The words he was to scared to voice. He was afraid of admitting it, because that would make it so much worse. She was pushing him to face the reality of what he had done. He perferred staying in his world, where he had been the victim, he liked his world, he was happy there, right? **"Yea Ace ... I do." **Realities a bitch.

**_Lorelai's House_**

"...and then he was gone." Paris swiped furiously at her eye's and cheeks, forcing back her tears, she wasn't going to let herself cry.   
Lorelai sat quetly, tears stinging her eye's.She opened her mouth to speak, and nothing came out. She didn't know what to say, so without thinking she pulled Paris towards her and wrapped her tightly in her arms.

As soon as Paris fell into Lorelai's embrace, she broke down.The last time she had talked about Logan, was - well never. She had never talked to anyone about what happened, not even Tristin. She had assumed he got Logan's version of what happened, plus everyone at school and pretty much went from there. After that she had put all of her time and energy into her school work, and getting into Harvard. Never giving herself the chance to talk or think about it. She made herself a new reality, one where she didn't need anybody, and she was untouchable. And it worked for her, she only slipped up every now and then, and most of the time it was only in front of Rory. But after seeing him for the short amount of time she had, her entire world had came crashing down around her, and she was forced to face everything she had been trying for so long to forget. And for good reason to, because from what she could tell so far, realities a bitch.

**_Bee's Diner cont._**

Rory gave a small nod, and a sympathatic smile. **"OK. Well we better get going. Doyles going to kill me if I don't give you the full Yale experience."  
**Logan smiled, greatful for the subject change. **"The _FULL _experience?" **He couldn't help the smirk that fell across his lips.  
She made a disgusted face, and rolled her eye's.** "God just when you start to act normal, you turn back into Logan."  
**Laughing Logan shook his head. "**How cool is it that you don't even know me, yet you _KNOW_ me."**

"I guess I figure anyone who can be friends with not only Louise, but also Tristin, has got to have something wrong with them." She replied good-naturedly.  
**"Hey watch it! That's my cousin your talking about!"  
"So you disagree with me?"  
**Logan gave a thoughtful pause before shaking his head. **"No." **Rory let out a loud laugh, as did Logan. He looked down and smirked. **"All that crap, and we didn't even eat our food."   
**  
Rory laughed. **"We could always take it with us."  
**Logan toched his food, then scrunched up his face. **"It's cold."**  
**"Microwave." **She replied in a 'Duh' tone.  
Logan raised an eyebrow. **"What?"**  
Her mouth fell open slightly, then she shook her head unbelievingly, and picked up her purse. **"Let's go."  
**Laughing he got up to pay the check, while Rory waited for him by the door.**_  
_****__**

As she stood alone, she thought about everything that Logan had told her. And everything that the weekend had in store for her. Just as she saw Logan hand the cashier the money, _'Baby got back - By Sir-Mix-Alot' _began to play inside of her purse. Not realizing it, a large smile spred across her face, she knew who it was. Pulling her cell out, and flipping it open, she began to sing.  
**"****I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung..."  
**  
From the other side of the line she herd the voice singing along with her, and guessing from the voice yelling in the background _'Dear god stop please!', _she guessed he was dancing to.  
**_"wanna pull out your tough  
'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha  
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny!"_**

She was laughing uncontrollably by this time, and Logan, who had come back and was walking beside her towards the car, was giving her a funny look. **"Hey!" **She yelled loudly into the phone, while still laughing. The singing stopped, and she herd the _'ROR! GOD! THANK YOU!', _so she assumed the dancing had as well.

**_"Love?"  
_"Hey crazy - what's up?" **Logan unlocked the car and opened her door for her. She smiled greatfully at him after sliding into her seat.  
**_"Ror? ROR!" _**Realization poured through his voice.**_  
_**Shaking her head she gave a small nod, as if he could see her. **"Yea I think we've astablished that, that's who I am. Was there any particular reason your calling me while the suns still up?"  
**The voice on the other end became hysteric.** _"HE ISN'T HERE! HE SAID HE'D BE HERE! HE TOLD ME, BE HERE EARLY I WANT TO GET THIS CRAP OVER WITH AS FAST AS WE CAN! SO BEING THE GOOD FRIEND THAT I AM, I'M A GOOD FRIEND AREN'T I ROR!"_**

Rory gave a quick nod. **"Yea of course you are! Your a great friend."  
_"THANK YOU LOVE! SO ANYWAY I GET HERE AND THE BLOODY FOOL IS GONE! EVERYTHING! PACKED UP AND GONE! HIS BLOODY ROOM-MATE TELLS ME THAT HE LEFT EARLY THIS MORNING, BECAUSE HE GOT TIRED OF WAITING FOR ME! I GOT HERE AT 7:30 LOVE HOW IS THAT WAITING FOR ME!"_**

Rory rubbed her hand against the headache that was forming in her right temple. This was getting tiring. **"OK first lower your voice. Now. Where are you and who are you talking about?"  
**Logan gave her a worried glance.  
**_"Sorry love. I'm at Harvard! And who am I talking about! My Best Friend, also known as Satan."  
_"Your best friend? But I thought I was your best friend." **She pouted.  
_**"Your my best Girl firend. Logans my best Boy friend." **'HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!' _Was herd in the background.**  
**Without thinking Rory smirked. **"Dirty! I'm soooo telling my mom! Oh and Mark! He'll be so happy!"  
_"What? Wait no! That's not what I ment - you know that's not what I ment! Rory!"  
_**Rory laughed. **"You know I'm kidding! I know you and - wait - what did you say your friends name was again?"  
_"Satan."  
_"His actual name."  
_'Ooooh well why didn't you just say so Love? His names Logan. Why want me to put in a good word for you? I think I'm jealous! What happened to us Rory! I thought we were in love! Always and Forever! Isn't that what we said!"  
_**  
Rory dropped her head against the back of her seat and watched the road move in front of her, before sighing loudly. **"Dear God what did I do, for you to bring this horrible creature into my life! I'm a good person! I recycle - sometimes. What did I do to deserve this retched person!"_  
_** Logan was now looking at her like she was truly crazy.  
**_"Geeze Love if I would have known that-"_**  
Rory cut him off mid rant. **Finn! Baby - buddy - love! Always & Forever!"  
**Logan relaxed visibly, finally realizing what the hell she was talking about. _'Finn.' _Enough said.  
**_"You scared me there for a second love! I actually felt my heart began to break! Never do that to me again! Promise me!"  
_**Rory smiled widely. **"I promise Finn! Hey hold on a second - I think I might have found Satan."  
_"What! Where! Rory!"_**

Logan gave her a questioning look, before reaching for the phone.  
Shaking her head she pulled it out of his reach. **"Is there anybody in my life you _don't _know? Are you stalking me?"  
**He shook his head in mock sympathy. **"Awe but see Ace - I knew them all first. So the question is, are _you _stalking _me_?"**_  
_Shoving the phone at him she rolled her eye's. **"Don't flatter yourself."  
**Smirking, he put the phone to his ear - only to be met by the ranting voice of Finn, and the background shouting of Colin. **"Finn buddy! What's up!"__**

"BLOODY HELL!"


	10. Chapter8: A little late

_**Chapter 8:  
It's a little late**_

**_Stars Hallow Rory's POV_**

The word long, came nowhere near describing her day, painfully un-ending, was a little closer.  
After talking to Finn, and realizing that he knew the dreadful boy that had been sitting beside her, things seemed to drag on from there. It started with her showing Logan all the places she went on a daily basis .. the library, student store, 4 different coffee kiosks and the dinning hall. But when she realized that he wasn't paying attention, and that he knew practically every stop better then she did, they decided to go to the pub. There of course they found a drunk Finn, Colin was MIA until about an hour after they got there, he had apparently found some hott willing girl and had been "a bit preoccupied" as he so kindly put it. So 3 friends who hadn't seen each other in almost 3 months, plus a bar, and wallets filled with non-limited credit cards, concluded with her being the designated driver for the evening, which had her pulling up to her mothers house at 3am.

Even though she knew better then to think it possible, all she really wanted was to climb into bed and sleep through the weekend. But as she turned into the driveway she was surprised by two things. The first being that every light in the house was turned off, which usually wouldn't surprise her, but given the current situation, she had figured at least the TV would be on, but nothing. The second thing to surprise her was the Silver Porsche that pulled in directly behind her. As soon as the headlights were turned off, she hesitantly opened her door and stepped out.

**_Stars Hallow Tristins POV_**

He had no idea what he was doing, it was 3 in the morning and he was driving through a town he had been to a maximum of three times, almost 5 years ago. The streets were deserted, so any chance of asking for directions was out of the question, he didn't know the number to the Gilmore house, and Paris had turned her phone off sometime around 10 o'clock. He had been telling himself maybe it was for the better, that he didn't see them tonight, it would give him some time to get ready for seeing her. But he needed to talk to Paris, she had sounded far from being OK the last time he had talked to her, their conversation was shorter then their first, and he could barley make out what she was saying, her voice had been horse, and tear filled. He promised her he would be by before she went to sleep and she said she would wait up. If it weren't for his mothers excellent hugging, and questions, he would have been there a lot earlier.  
After talking to Paris he had decided he would just try and keep from seeing Rory for as long as he could, maybe he would ask Paris to go out to get some coffee so they could just leave any chance of running into her behind, and he was sticking to his plan.

Just as he was about to turn around and head back to Hartford, as if a sign from God, a car raced by him. Not knowing why exactly, he began to follow it. When he pulled in behind it, in front of a house, he instantly began to regret his decision. As soon as he turned his headlights off, the drivers door opened and he watched as Rory Gilmore slowly emerged. _" Well that was quick." _he whispered to himself.

**_Regular POV_**

Biting her bottom lip, and clutching her keys in her right hand, Rory walked towards the mysterious car. Stopping at the front of the car, she moved her keys in her hand so she could get a hold of the alarm button. The drivers door opened, and she jumped back, with a quiet screech. **_"Whoa hey I come in peace..." _**Came the voice from inside, followed by two hands held up in a surrendering gesture. As he stepped out of the car, Rory let out a loud breath, and her shoulder's fell.

**"God Tristin, you scared the hell out of me." **  
After shoving his hands in his pocket's, he gave her a small smile, and lifted his shoulders.**_ "Sorry." _**All he was really thinking was _'God she looks good...' _  
She smiled politely and shifted her feet.** "What are you doing her anyway? I mean it's a little late don'tya think?"**  
**_"Well, I ... wait - you don't seem to surprised to see me..."_**  
She waved a dismissive hand at him. And said in a nonchalant tone.** "I've already seen you today."**  
Laughing he gave her a confused look. **_"What?"_**  
Rolling her eye's playfully she crossed her arms.** "You know what I mean." **  
Tristin looked at her for a moment before deciding to play along with whatever she was talking about. Things were going suprisingly well so far, and he didn't want to mess that up. **"And again I ask you, what are you doing here so late?" **

The playfulness in her voice showed him that she wasn't mad, just courious.  
**_"I promised Paris I'd stop by before she went to sleep ... but well..." _**he waved his and at the house.  
Rory turned around and stared at her childhood home, while Tristin stood beside her.  
**"Yea, she's really in there isn't she?"** The tone in her voice made him laugh, she sounded like a little girl who didn't want to go to the dentist.  
**_"Yep. When's the last time you saw her? I mean it must be awhile right?"_**  
Rory looked at him through curious eye's. **"This morning - right before she came here..." **Tristin cocked his head to the side while staring at her. Rory gave a small patronizing nod. **" cuz she's my roommate ..." **Confused look continued.** "At Yale." **Still confused. **"Our school. Wow Tristin, never took you as being so slow." **  
Tristin gave her a mock glare before smiling. **_"I'm just trying to get my head around you and Paris being roommates. It's kind of hard to imagine."  
_"Ha Ha."**  
**_"I'm just joking with you. I guess I'm just surprised. ... So, you and Paris living under the same roof ... that's really scary."_**  
Rory pushed his shoulder playfully, which caused him to laugh. The huge smile, that he knew was smeared across his face at the moment, couldn't be helped. The one person he was dreading seeing again, fearing what old issues it might bring up, was standing there beside him laughing and joking, like they were the oldest of friends. Sure they had both grown up, and were different people from their highschool selves, but this wasn't what he was expecting at all. Deciding to test the friendship waters, he lightly touched her shoulder. **_"So how've you been?"_**

She felt it. The little shot of electricity that shot through her when he touched her, but she just shrugged it off, smiled and gave a thoughtful nod. **"If you would've asked me that this morning ... I would have said great ..."**  
**_"And now?"_** His voice was soft and so full of concern, it surprised even him.  
She stared at him for a moment before answering with a small shrug. **"Been better."  
_"Is everything OK?" _**He couldn't understand it, in highschool, they couldn't go a few seconds while being around eachother without arguing, and now here they were a couple years later, and actually having a sincere conversation.

Rory looked around before her eye's settled on her shoes. **"I guess I just feel kind of responsible for everything that's happening."  
**Realizing what she was talking about, he mimicked her actions and stared at his shoes. **_"Oh."_**  
There was a sudden change in his voice, one that brought her attention up to his slouching shoulders and hung head. For the first time that day she began to wonder what it must have been like for him, having to basically choose between his two best friends, one of them being his cousin. Not knowing whatelse to say she tried her best to change the subject. **" I'll uh - deny this if it ever gets out, but I'm really glad Paris and I live together. I mean she's one of my best friends, I'd literally do anything for her..." **Apparently that caught him off guard, because the look he gave her was of pure curiosity, but it was soon followed by an understanding smile. **_"Yea I know what you mean." _**Rory smiled, grateful that the topic was changed. **_"But you've gotta admit, living with Paris has got to be hell sometimes."  
_"Oh - yea." **She replied in an obvious tone, which was followed by a mixture of their laughter.

**_"So-"_** He was going to ask her, what she meant by "I've already seen you today", but was cut off by the porch light being turned on and front door being opened.  
**_'Ror? How long have you been out here? Who's that? Everything OK? Do you need me to call Luke? ' _**Lorelai said in her most threatening voice.  
Rory looked over at the porch and shook her head. **"No Mom everything's fine. Sorry we didn't mean to wake you."  
_"Who's Luke? I don't like the way she said that. Should I be scared?" _**Tristin said in a frantic whisper, which caused Rory to laugh.  
**_'Hey what's that! No secrets!' _**Yelled Lorelai.  
Rory began to walk towards the house only to stop half way there after realizing that Tristin wasn't following her. **"You coming?" **After a thoughtful pause he shook his head. **"Why?" **He motioned for her to come closer, so she did. **"What?"**  
He leaned in conspiratorially, both ignoring Lorelai's shouts of _'HEY! Wait I wanna know to! Hey!'. **"Paris isin there." **_Rory gave a small nod. **"Yeaaa..." _"Rory, PARIS is in there..." _**Rory let out a small laugh and began to turn away, when Tristin caught her wrist and pulled her back.**_ "I'm serious ... I'll just call that whole thing back there a momentary lapse of sanity ... we can still make a run for it. We'll take my car sense yours is blocked in and -" _**She knew he was joking, so she let out another laugh, and shook her head, as if she were actually considering the plan. **"She's to quick, she'd catch us. And even if we got away, what would we do for money? No credit cards, she'd track us."** Tristin got a defeated look on his face, and snapped his fingers.**_ "Damn it - your right ... OH! OK how about this..." _**

**_Porch_**

Lorelai stood watching Rory and the unknown man interact as if they had known each other forever. She watched as Rory broke out into a fit of laughter, and playfully slapped mystery man's arm. If she didn't know any better she would swear that they were openly flirting with each other, in a_ 'unknown to only them' _kind of way.**_ "What's going on?" _**Lorelai jumped as her hand automatically went to her heart. **"Paris ... wow ... walk ... you ... quiet ... wow." **She said between breathes. Paris simply shrugged and moved past her so she could look out the door. **_"Oh - their here. ... And already flirting. Hmm, that was quick, even for them. I mean I at least figured there would be SOME awkwardness - maybe a little yelling. How disappointing. Oh well - what can you do right?" _**With that she moved back past Lorelai, and walked into the living room. Lorelai stood still for a few seconds, trying to understand what exactly was going on, before she spun on her heels, swung the door shut behind her and walked into the living room.

**_Outside_**

They had completely forgotten that they were being watched, and their conversation had taken a very strange turn. **_...then you come up from behind and bash her in the headand then I'll-" _**Rory shook her head and cut him off. **"Wait how come I have to do the head bashing? Why can't you do the dirty work?" **Tristin rolled his eye's and let out an exasperated sigh. **_"Because your cute, they'll never convict you." _**Completely overlooking the 'cute' comment, all Rory could think was, _'Yea, well tell that to my probation officer.' _Deciding not to voice her thoughts, she simply nodded. **"True, continue." **Smiling widely he jumped back into his plan. **_"OK so I'll distract her while you come up from behind and-" _**He was once again cut off, this time by the sound of the front door slamming shut.  
They both looked at the door and stared, waiting for it to be reopened, when it wasn't Rory looked back over at Tristin and her body began to shake with laughter. **"Guess we got a little distracted huh?" **Tristin gave an embarrassed laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. **_"Yea, guess so." _**Rory smiled widely. _'I've never seen him get embarrassed before ... it's kinda ... cute. Wait a minute...' _Her smile slightly faltered, and her eye's widened. **"So uhm ... we should go inside." **She pointed to the house, turned and walked away.

Tristin stared at her retreating form for a few seconds before running to catch up with her. **_"Hey are you OK?" _**Rory looked at him and smiled. **"Yea why?" _"Well ... you know what forget it, I just..." _**He paused in front of the door. Rory looked at him, and gave a sympathetic smile. **"Are _you _OK?" **Tristin gave her a blank look. **"We could sit out here ya know, wait till your ready to go in. I mean I understand this is hard for _me,_ I could only imagine what your going through. And even then I'm sure it would stillbe nowhere near what your feeling. Because I mean-" **Tristin lightly touched her hand, which effectively stopped her rant. This time they both felt it, the shot of electricity. Smiling, at the blush that had instantly filled her cheeks, he laughed softly. _"So not everything's changed. Good." **"I'm fine, we can go in, I just wimped out for a second. I'm good now." **_Rory gave him a skeptical look. **"Your sure?" **For some reason that seemed to make his smile widen. **_"Positive." _"OK. Then let's go." **As she opened the door they both unconsciously held their breath, and stepped inside.

* * *

A/N: **_OK well it's been awhile, and I'm sooo sorry for that, but here it is ... chapter 8! It's not as good as I wished it would be, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. So OK well Enjoy ... comments MORE then welcome (Good or critical) ... Thanks for reading. I got so many great responses last chapter THANK YOU ALL! I Love you guys for taking your time to actually leave me feeback! OK well Until next chapter ..._**

Love ya! OthGgC 


	11. Chapter 9: Hung up

**_Chapter 9: Hung up_**

As soon as the door shut behind them Lorelai was standing in front of Tristin hand stuck out in front of her. **"Hi I'm Lorelai Gilmore - Rory's hott older sister." **  
Rory's eye's widened instantly. **"Mom!" **She looked from her mother to Tristin frantically.  
Tristin laughed good-naturedly, while shaking her hand. **" Tristin DuGrey. It's a pleasure to meet you Lorelai. " **  
Smiling Lorelai stood silently for a few seconds while twisting her hands behind her back. **"Sooo Tristin ... You single?"  
**Rory dropped her head into her hands and let out a long groan, Tristin simply laughed again. **"Yes, I am - but I have a very strong feeling that _you_ are not."  
**Lorelai smiled wickedly. **"Who said I was asking for me?"  
**Rory's head shot up instantly.** "MOM!"** Grabbing her mother by the wrist she pulled her into the kitchen.  
As they were walking away, Tristin herd Lorelai whispering rather loudly to Rory. **_"Was he that hott in high-school?"_** Which was followed by another groan from Rory. **_"What the hell were you always complaining about! If the guy looks like that - you let him call you whatever he wants." _** They were now in what he assumed was the kitchen and he could still hear them. **__**

"What - is there not enough girls at Harvard to feed that huge ego of yours?" Tristin turned to see Paris sitting in a chair in the living room.  
Smiling he walked into the room. **"Hey their only feeding what you started - correct me if I'm wrong here - but I believe it was you, who first told me just how amazingly gorgeous I am."  
**Paris rolled her eye's while remaining seated. **" Spare me - We were in kindergarten, and I believe what I told you was that I liked your eye's because they were blue which is my favorite color, and your hair because it's the same color as mine."  
**Tristin laughed and stretched his arms out, signaling for her to give him a hug. Paris rolled her eye's once again before getting up and falling into his tight embrace. As he felt her body slowly begin to shake, he began to rub her back.**"Shh ... hey it's ok. Everything's going to be all right I promise." **He whispered softly to her.  
Paris pulled away and rubbed her hands over face trying to rid her eye's and cheeks of any sign of tears.Then with an exasperated groan she fell back into her chair - her hands never leaving her face. **"God what is wrong with me! Why can't I stop crying?" ** Tristin sighed and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. Reaching out he slowly pulled her hands away from her face, but she wouldn't meet his eye's. He began to talk anyway. **"I don't know ... I mean you think - _maybe _you might still-" **  
Shooting forward Paris cut him off. **"No." **  
Tristin simply tried again. **"Look all I'm saying is-"  
**Paris held a hand up as if to silence him. **" Tristin I'm warning you - do not even go there." **Her voice held a murderous edge to it.  
He sighed in defeat.** "OK. I'm sorry." **After pausing for a second, he stood up. **" You know what Paris? I don't know what to tell you. ... Except ... get over it." **  
Paris looked up at him and narrowed her eye's. **"Excuse me?" **She stood up, her hands automatically on her hip's.  
Looking down at her he tried to hold back his laughter at their height difference. He had to help her get through this, and this was the only way he knew how. **"You herd me. Get Over It. It's been 8 years! How can you possibly still be hung up on it? I mean unless your still in love with him?"**

Hallway

They had been listening sense Tristin walked into the living room. Hiding behind the wall separating them and the living room. Both Lorelai and Rory had gasped when he told her to get over it, but Rory quickly realized what he was doing, Lorelai however' mouth was hanging open in shock. Rory knew that the only way to get through to Paris was to challenge her. He was good she had to give him that. And if he was as smart as she thought, he expected the slap across his face that came right after his last words, just like she did. She herd her mom gasp in surprise. Looking over at her she held a finger to her mouth, silently telling her to be quiet. In response Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her. Tristin's voice brought their attention back to the ongoing conversation.

**_'Wow. Now that was weak ... I guess this whole Logan thing affected you more then I thought. You've lost your fire Geller."  
_**Lorelai looked over at her daughter not understanding why she wasn't in there sticking up for her friend.  
**_"Now you listen to me. Not now or ever again will I ever feel anything but disgust towards that thing you call a cousin."  
'You mean Logan?" _**Silence. **_'Come on Paris say his name."  
"I do not love - Logan." _**Each word was forced and came through gritted teeth.  
**_'You see how easy that was?'  
"What are you doing here DuGrey?"  
'You asked me to come.' _**They herd the playfulness in his voice, and they knew as well as he did, that it was only making her angrier.  
**_"Your high - I did no such thing."  
'If you didn't want my help you wouldn't have called me."  
"I called you to tell you off because I knew - excuse me - know that you knew he was transferring to Yale. And you just so happened to forget to tell me."  
'You mean like how you to forgot to tell me that you and Rory are roommates?'  
"Talk about still being hung up on people." _**Silence. **_"It's been 5 years!" _**She threw his earlier words back at him. 

Now it was Rory's mouth that hung open in surprise. **"How did I get brought into this?" **She whispered to her mom, who mimicked her by holding a finger to her mouth.

**_'You know what - that's not the issue here. The issue is you and Logan. Now tell me, are you over it?' _**  
**_  
_Living room**

Paris stood silent, her arms crossed in front of her chest and her head hung.  
He had to strain to hear her when she whispered her reply. **"Excuse me, I didn't get that."  
**She looked up at him, her eye's filled with tears, and her face showing nothing but anger. **"I said - no."_  
_**Sighing, he turned around and sat on the couch. **"Paris-" **He started to reason.  
She cut him off. **"He cheated on me Tristin."** He couldn't look at her. **"I told him I loved him, and he cheated on me!" **He stayed quiet, and Paris sat beside him. **"How am I supposed to just get over that?" **She asked quietly.**"He was my Best Friend."  
**Tristin wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. **"You mean after me of course."  
**Rolling her eye's Paris gave a patronizing nod. **"Of course." **They both let out a low laugh. When Tristin began to approach the subject again, Paris lifted her head. **"Are you guy's hungry?" **His face showed nothing but confusion until he herd Lorelai sigh loudly from a few feet away.  
**_'Finally I thought it was just me!'  
_**When she emerged from behind the wall he saw Rory's arm shoot out in an attempt to pull her back. **_"Mom!"   
_**Lorelai grabbed the outstretched hand and pulled her from her hiding place. **_'It's pretty late - there's nothing really open...'  
_**Rory and Tristin's eye's locked automatically, she gave him a half smile and let go of her mothers hand.

Apparently they had been staring longer then either of them had thought because by the time they turned their attention back to the conversation, a meal had been chosen and both Paris and Lorelai were making their way to the kitchen.  
Tristin sat quietly, while Rory stood twisting her hands in front of her. They began to speak at the same time.  
**'I'm'  
"How"  
**They both gave a nervous laugh. But Rory was the first to try again. **'I'm really sorry about that... I don't usually listen in on peoples conversations."  
**Tristin gave a small nod.**"How long were you back there?"  
'Oh not long at all. We didn't hear anything if that's what your wondering. Well, I mean we herd the end of it - but that's all.' **She answered quickly.  
Smiling he shook his head. **"Your a _horrible _liar."  
**Laughing she sat down next to him. **'Get over it.' **Shock overtook his face, and a small smile began to form. Before he could respond Rory picked up the remote that was sitting on the coffee table and tucked both legs beneath her. **'Wanna watch a movie?'  
"Sure. But uh - I chose!" **He reached over and took the remote from her.  
**'Hey! My house my remote!' **She reached over and tried to get it back from him.  
**"You mean kind of like how it was _my conversation_?"  
**Roryautomatically drew back and rolled her eye's at Tristin's triumphant smile. After a moment of silence she turned to look at him.**"You do realize that you played that card way to soon right? I mean my guilt over that was pretty bad - and now you can never use it again. HA!" **She smiled brightly, happy that she no longer felt guilty for eavesdropping.  
Trisitn smiled slightly and gave a small thoughtful nod. **"Never again huh?"  
**While shaking her head, her smile seemed to grow. **'Nope.'  
"Why Rory Gilmore - is that your way of telling me that you've decided to keep me around?"** He put a hand to his heart and let out a loud sigh.  
Not being able to help it - she laughed. Then after a few seconds she gave a small nod. **'Ya know, I think it is.'  
**Tristin who had been flipping through the channels, stopped and looked over at her, she was smiling.** "What?"  
**She turned her body so that she was facing him. **'What I mean is ... well your not 16 anymore Tristin. We can be friends.'**  
Tristin gave her a funny look before he copied her sitting position and looked at her. He laughed and shook his head. **"I'm sorry - did you just insult me and offer me friendship in the same sentence?"  
**Rory laughed and tilted her head to the right. **'You know what I mean.'  
"No - I don't. I think I need you to explain it to me.' **He smirked at her and Rory looked down in embarrassment.  
Then with a sudden burst of courage she met his eye's. **'You were an Ass.' **She said in an obvious tone.  
Tristin's eye's grew wide but he couldn't help but smile. **"Wow very nice."  
**Rory rolled her eye's. **'You were a jerk and you know it.'**  
**"And if I hadn't I sure do now."  
'Whatever I can do to help.'**

Before he could respond, she looked over at the TV and began to squeal. **'Yea Willy Wonka!' **Off of Tristins confused look, Rory pointed to the TV. **'Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory!' **  
When he looked at the TV their was a man in a hat singing some song ... he kept changing colors. If he had to be completely honest he would admit that at first the man kind of creeped him out. But he just shrugged his shoulders and sat the remote down on the table. **"OK." **  
She couldn't believe the look on his face. He looked so confused._ 'How can anybody grow up without ever seeing Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory! That's insane!' _**'Please tell me I'm just imagining things. Tell me you've seen this movie before.' **  
**"I've seen this movie before...?" **He replied slightly embarrassed.  
The room was silent, Rory sat staring wide eyed at Tristin who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. After about a minute she stood up. **'I'm going to change into something a little more comfortable...'  
**Tristin smirked and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the look she was giving him. **"What? All I was gonna say was it's about time. I mean you smell like Paris Uncle Rick."  
**Deciding not to comment on that she continued as if he had said nothing. **'And then I'm going to come back and we're going to watch the DVD.' **With a shake of her head and a held back smile, she turned and walked out of the room.

**Kitchen**

Rory entered the kitchen just as the back door opened and Lorelai and paris walked in. They were each carrying 2 bags with Lukes written across the front. She looked at the purple watch wrapped around her wrist and then back at the two women who had yet to see her. They were whispering to eachother and trying to move as quietly as possible. **"It's 4am." **They both spun and met Rory with guilt filled eye's. **"Where we're you two?" **Each held up a bag. **"How did you get those? Luke isn't open this late... Oh no - mom." **Rory said in a motherly tone.  
Lorelai sucked in her bottom lip, then stomped her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. **'He said it was for emergency's."** She whined.  
Rory crossed her arms in front of her chest. **"Yea like if he leaves the gas on - not whenever you have a midnight danish craving."  
**Paris threw her arm in the air and snapped her fingers. **_"Danish's! That was what we forgot!"_  
'Ooooh yea...'  
**Rory dropped her arms to her sides loudly. **"You forgot the Danish's?"  
'Oh well look at little miss perfect over there, 'it's only for emergency's - blah blah blah'.' ** She waved her hands around, danced around the kitchen and did her best Rory imitation.  
Rory glared at her mother. **"You know what we have a serious crisis going on in the living room - so I'll just be sure to tell Luke tomorrow." **Lorelai stopped dancing and Paris eye's grew and her heart momentarily stopped, she automatically assumed it was something to do with Logan. **"Tristins never seen Willy wonka and the Chocolate Factory! Can you believe that!"  
**Lorelai's mouth dropped open and even Paris whispered an unbelieving ' oh my God'. **' Your not serious right? ... Oh My God.' **With that Lorelai walked past her daughter and into the living room.

Paris sat down at the kitchen table and started taking the food from the bags. Rory twisted her hands in front of her then sat down. **"Hey Paris?"  
'Hmm?'  
"Who's your Uncle Rick?"  
**Paris glanced at her curiously before returning to her task. **'Dad's brother. He's a drunk.' **After a second she looked up and sniffed the air. **'Ya know - you kinda smell like him.'  
**Rory rolled her eye's and stood up. She walked into her room and shut the door.

Paris took the last dish out of the bag then leaned back in her chair and laid her hands in her lap. _'There's something she isn't telling me.'  
_After a few more minutes Rory opened the door and walked out in sweats and a tank-top that read 'Take me I'm yours' on it and had a picture of a cup of coffee right under.. Her hair was sitting in a messy bun on top of her head.  
She was only slightly surprised when she saw Paris still sitting there. She walked over to the table and sat back down. **"We need to talk ... about Logan."**  
Paris dropped her head between her knees and rocked back and forth. **'Oh God - you slept wit him.'  
**Rory stared in surprise - not knowing what to say she began to stutter. **"Wh - I - I - I ..."  
'Oh my God...' _  
_**Regaining some control Rory leaned forward, her arms wrapped around her stomach. **"Paris!"** She whispered harshly. **"I did not sleep with him! Where would you even get an idea like that!"  
**Paris head shot up. **'What? You didn't?'  
"No, I didn't. But nice to know what you think of me." **She didn't try to hide the hurt in her voice.  
Paris sighed and sat forward. **'Rory - that's not what I meant. It's not about you - it's him. I know how he is - it wouldn't matter that your my best friend - trust me.'  
**Realizing where that came from she sighed. **"Hey - don't ever worry about that with me OK? You can trust me." **Paris gave a small smile and nodded her head. **"But ..." **Rory continued. **"Speaking of Finn."  
**Paris looked at her like she was crazy. **'Who was speaking of Finn?'  
"Nobody - just go with it Paris."  
**Paris rolled her eye's and leaned back. **'God I swear your starting to think just like that slacker.'  
"Paris"  
'Honestly Rory why you ever talked to him in the first place is beyond me - you can and have done so much better then him.'  
"Paris."  
' Well Ok maybe you haven't yet - but I mean you can.'  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
'Nothing - God Rory stay on topic, this isn't about you.'  
"Me - You - But - agh! Whatever anyway ... _SPEAKING OF FINN _... he called me this afternoon -"  
'While the sun was still up?' **She moved her head back and her eye's slightly grew.**  
" Yea, it kinda worried me to at first. But uh funny thing - ha..." **Rory let out a nervous laugh.  
Seeing the look of uncertainty wash over Rorys face Paris began to get worried. **'Why do I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where this is going?'  
"Turns out _Logan _knows Finn." **Paris paled and and sat quietly.**"They apparently went to the same boarding school. Best Friends." **She kept her eye's on Paris waiting for some type of reaction, when she got none she continued. **"That's where I was tonight - Logan asked me if I'd go with him to meet them at the pub..."  
'Them...' **She repeated in a soft whisper.  
**"Yea Finn and"  
**Paris cut her off with another whisper, this one a little louder, but choked.** 'Colin...'  
**


	12. Chapter 10: heartbreak or remaining fake

**Chapter 10: A choice between heartbreak and remaining fake**

It's true, when you think Paris Geller - you don't think 'casual relationship', but then again you don't think 'Dated a Collage Professor' either. She knew when she told him yes, that it was somehow going to come back to bite her in the ass. Now here she was almost a year later and being proven right. Looking across the table at Rory, she made a mental note to add this to the list of reasons why she was always right. She inhaled a small breath and exhaled loudly. **"Oh well." **Her voice was cold and uncaring, the initial shock of the situation completely gone.

Rory gave her a strange look, then leaned forward on the table. **"Oh well? Are you serious?" **She was confused, Paris moods were going up and down quicker then a roller coaster.

Paris laughed bitterly. **"Why should I care Rory? Logan and I are over - have been for a really long time. And Colin and me are just friends. It just so happens that their friends to." **She finished with an unconcerned shrug.

Rory rolled her eye's in response. **"That's a lie and you know it. You and Colin have never been just friends - the only reason you two are still doing this casual relationship thing is because your to scared to accept that he really cares about you. And ok maybe your not in love with Logan anymore - but I saw the look on your face this morning Paris and it's far from over. So stop acting like none of this concerns you because we both know it does," **Her voice had gone up and down throughout her intire rant and she was sure that the two people sitting in the living room had heard every word. Paris remained silent and kept her eye's locked on Rorys. **"I love you Paris. And you know that no matter what happens I'm going to be here for you, but ... I saw them together tonight, their so much more then friends - it's like their brothers. And if you don't face this now sombody's going to get hurt - and I really don't believe it's going to be one of them." **She had taken on a softer tone and her eye's were filled with sympathy.

Finally not being able to handle what she was hearing Paris got up and walked out the backdoor knowing that Rory would know better then to follow.

**Living room. **

Lorelai and Tristin sat quietly listening to the very loud conversation going on in the kitchen, both jumped when they heard the backdoor slam.  
Tristin instantly jumped to his feet. **"I have to tell him."**

Lorelais eye's went wide and she jumped up as he began to walk out of the room. She ran in front of him shaking her head. **"You can't."**

He stopped and looked at her like she was crazy.** "He's my cousin."**

Lorelai looked him in the eye's and laughed, this situation was unbelievable.** "You can't."**

Not being able to believe what she was asking from him, he shook his head. **"Logan deserves to know - hell Colin deserves to know."** He tried to reason. She simply stared at him with a small knowing, sympathetic smile. He remained silent. Then with a loud sigh turned around and fell back onto the couch. **"I can't."**

Following his movements she sat beside him and shook her head. **"Nope sorry kiddo. She needs to do this one herself."  
**She tried to hold back her laughter at her words - but failed miserably.

Tristin gave her a funny look. **"Care to share with the rest of the class?" **The small smile that made it's way onto his face was unstoppable. Suddenly taking notice of his slouching position he sat up straight. He had been comfortable, more so then he had ever been in his own home, and he got the distinct feeling that, that's what Lorelai wanted. For people to feel free and comfortable in her home, the way she never did as a child. A feeling he knew all to well, he realized that that was why he felt so comfortable talking to her, she was him. With that thought he leaned back into the couch and returned to his previous position.

Lorelai smiled to herself at his actions, she knew what had went through his mind once he realized that he was forgetting years of being taught how to act when in someone elses home. She'd had the same reaction when she showed up that first day at the Inn.Shaking her head she crossed her legs beneath her and faced him on the couch. **" It's just that, that's what I told everyone when Rory dropped out of school. She had to do it on her own, make her own choices..." **

Tristins eye's grew. **"Rory dropped out of school?" **

If Lorelai caught the surprise in his voice and the look on his face, she didn't show it. She waved her hand dismisivly. **"Just for a semester - but it's ok, she's back and hopefully now she'll get off of probation sooner then we thought." **

He jumped forward and stared at Lorelai as if she were speaking an unknown language. **"She's on academic probation!"**

Lorelai laughed, still oblivious to his reaction.** "Rory? On academic probation? That's funny! No I'm talking about when she got arrested for stealing the yacht ... and why are you looking at me like that? Oh My God - you didn't know!"** Tristin sat silent, his intake of air not even being heard, both began to fear weather or not he was actually breathing.

When Lorelai moved to shake him, Rory walked into the room. **"Hey... whats wrong with him?" **

At the sound of her voice Tristin snapped back to reality, and a smirk automatically made it's way to his face. Looking over at Lorelai he saw her shaking her head furiously at him. Tristin shook his head slowly in a 'no deal' type of way and looked back over at Rory. **"Nothing I'm great. Mind if I use the bathroom?" **

Rory shook her head then distractedly motioned to the direction of the bathroom. As he began to get up he paused and looked at the coffee table where his car keys and cell phone were sitting. **"What's wrong?"** She asked.

Shaking his head Tristin brought his hand to his chin and rubbed thoughtfully. **"Nothing, I'm just trying to decide weather or not it's safe to leave my keys ... what am I talking about - a car is much to amateur for you. And besides I trust you Mare."** With that he got up and walked off in search of the bathroom.

Rory sat in the chair beside the couch confused, she hadn't fully processed what he had said. She hadn't noticed the return of the nickname either. After about 10 seconds she jumped to her feet, eye's wide. **"Oh my God." **Turning to the couch where she expected to find Lorelai, she glared when she wasn't there. **"Oh My God." **Quickly running up the stairs she went in search of her mother.

**Outside **

Paris sat alone on the back steps her knees held closely to her chest and her chin resting on them. As much as she hated to admit it, Rory was right - she had to do something. Without thinking she pulled her cell out of her pocket, turned it on and dialed an all to familiar number. After _1 ... 2 rings _a male voice picked up. _**'Hey beautiful! ... What are you doing up so early?'** _

Paris sighed and pulled her knees closer to her chest. **"Hey Colin. Never really went to sleep ..."** She heard the voices in the background, completely stop.

**Yale - Colins dorm room**  
_  
_He had been sitting there with his friends drinking and discussing who was hotter Angelina Jolie or that Marissa chick from that OC show Finn was always watching. He was trying to justify his answer of Marissa when his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out and glancing at the caller ID, a huge smile spread across his face. He heard Finn mumble an _'Oh Bloody Hell' _and saw the look of confusion on Logans face. Despite Finns protests he answered happily. **"Hey beautiful!" **Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was nearly 5 am. **"What are you doing up so early?"**He heard her sigh into the phone.

**_"Hey Colin. Never really went to sleep ..."_**  
_  
_Sensing something was wrong Colin sat forward on the couch, holding a hand up to silence his friends. **"Baby?" **Silence. He didn't care that Logan was looking at him like he was crazy, he knew he had never heard him show any type of concern towards a girl before. **"Paris is something wrong?" **Distracted he got up and walked into his bedroom, completely missing the punch in the gut look that came over his best friend.

**Stars Hallow (Paris' POV) **

She felt tears spring to her eye's and she swallowed hard. **"I miss you."** The words came out before she realized what she was saying. The line went dead and she began to get scared that he had hung up, never having said something like that to him before. She began to pull the phone from her ear to close it when she heard a door shut from the other line. He sighed into the phone.

**_' I miss you to Baby. ... Where are you?' _**

Smiling she sucked in her bottom lip and bit gently. **"Stars hallow."  
**  
**Yale (Colins POV) **

Letting out a low whistle he fell onto his bed. **"Oh so this is a long distance booty call."**

_**'COLIN!'** _

Laughing he shook his head**."I'm only kidding."** He heard her laugh softly. **"Not that I don't absolutely love hearing your voice at any chance I get - But I'm courious as to why your calling at 5 in the morning."**

_**'Figured you'd still be awake. So what are you doing?'**_

**"Oh you know just hanging out with the boys. A friend of mine just transferred from Harvard - so we're just catching up. As a matter of fact Rory just left us not to long ago ... did she get back ok? She had a bit to drink..." **He prayed to God Rory hadn't told her about the girl from the pub, not because he was worried Paris would care, but because he feared weather or not he could handle her 'not caring' again

**_'Yea she's here ... I think 'bit' is a bit of an understatement though ... she smelled like she bathed in a pool of vodka." _**

Colin laughed. **_"No I think that was our fault, Finn and Logan spilled a couple of drinks on her, when she tried to cut us off." _**

**Stars Hallow (Paris' POV)**

The pounding started in her heart worked it's way up into her ears and landed with a THUD in her head. There it was 'Logan' ... they really knew eachother. He was in the same apartment as the boy on the other end of the phone, as she sat talking to him.

_**'Paris?'**_

Paris pulled back to reality at the sound of his voice. **"Hmm?"**

_**'Are you OK?'**_

"**I'm fine. Hey you want to have lunch tomorrow?"** For some reason she couldn't keep the hopefulness from filling her voice.

_**'Sure where?'**_

Paris sat quietly for a few seconds trying to think of a place. **"Why don't I come by your dorm and we can order in - maybe that Chinese place your always bragging about ...?" **

**Yale (Colins POV)**

Not knowing what to say Colin remained silent. _'She hates coming here ... and she never wants to try anything I like ...' _Confused he shook his head. **"Yea uh - sure. What time? That way I can get Finn out of here before you get here."**

_**' Great! How about 1:00?'**_

Colin smiled at how happy she sounded. **"Great I'll see you tomorrow."**

**_'Can't wait.'_**

The happiness in her voice was unmistakable. Smiling widely he said his good-bye and closed the phone. _'Something's different. I have a good feeling about this - hopefully she's finally willing to give us a shot.'_ With that thought he walked back into the living room.

**_"It's about bloody time! I think Logans broken!" _**Finn shouted upon seeing his friend emerge from the room. He fell onto the couch and flung an arm across his eye's. **_"Make him stop his making me dizzy!" _**He gestured towards the kitchen with his free hand.

A confused look washed over Colins face as he looked over at the boy pacing back and forth, one hand on his side and the other rubbing his forehead, all the while mumbling to himself. **"What's wrong with him?"** He asked Finn.

Grunting Finn dropped his hand dramatically. **_"How the bloody hell should I know? Soon as you went in the room - he just started mumbling and pacing - back and forth back and forth. Then he starts to laugh! And I'm tellin you mate it's not a sane laugh ... and to top it off I think I'm starting to sober up - I can't deal with this right now!" _**Without another word he went into him room and locked the door behind him.

Colin rolled his eye's and knocked on the door. **"Finn!" **No reply. **"Finn!" **A faint '_Go away!' _was heard from the other side. **"Finn you gotta be out of here by 12 tomorrow." **

The door swung open and a shirtless, boxer clad, irritated Finn appeared. **_"Really? And why is that?" _**

**"Paris is coming over and I don't want you here making her feel uncomfortable."**Logan let out a loud laugh and both boys turned in his direction. Groaning loudly and grabbing his head Finn slammed the door. **"12 o'clock!"**Ignoring the long string of curse words coming from the room, Colin walked cautiously into the kitchen. **"Hey man."** Nothing. **"You ok?"** Nothing.**" You want to talk about it? "**Pacing, mumbling, back and forth back and forth. **"Logan man -"**

His head snapped up and his eye's connected with his best friends._** "I gotta go."**_ He started in the direction of the door - trying to ignore Colins concerned voice calling after him.

Colin stared at Logans retreating back completely confused.**"Logan!"** His only reply was a wave from over his shoulder and the slamming of the door.

* * *

**A/N:  
Well there it is Chapter 10 ... I hope you all liked it  
And I want to thank you guys for your feedback!  
Don't stop now! Tell me what yopu think! Lol  
I'm in a bit of a hyper mood tonight lol.  
**

**Ghostwriter626: **_Sorry if it makes it harder to read - but honestly that way is just harder to write. I hate writing like  
**Rory:  
Luke:  
Lorelai:  
**I'm really sorry if my way bothers you. **:-\  
**_**LoVe23: **_I'm glad you like it :) Thanks for all of your reviwes!  
_**GGGirl: **_Lol I was really hoping everyone would catch on to the comment made in chapter 8...  
**There of course they found a drunk Finn, Colin was MIA until about an hour after they got there, he had apparently found some hott willing girl and had been "a bit preoccupied" as he so kindly put it.**_


	13. Chapter 11: Im happyYour not so happy

**Chapter 11: I'm happy. Your ... not so happy **

_'7:12 am' _Shown in bright Red on the clock beside her bed. She had been lying there for close to an hour, not being able to sleep. There were so many questions flying through her mind, like _' Is Paris going to do the right thing?' _and _' Can she choose between Logan and Colin? Is there even a choice for her to make? Will either of them choose her over each other?'. _And then there were a whole other mess of questions regarding Tristin._' Why was it so easy for me to talk to him after so long?' ' Why didn't him calling me Mary bother me?' ' And why did I feel that stupid fluttery feeling in my stomach when he and Paris were fighting_?' Their earlier words were shouted over and over in her mind.  
_**You mean like how you forgot to tell me that you and Rory are roommates?'  
"Talk about still being hung up on people. It's been 5 years!"  
**_And last there was the matter of her mother - who she had yet to find. Lorelai had even skipped watching Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory with them. Rory figured she had went to Lukes for the night, knowing better then to show her face until Rory cooled off. _'Why would she tell him about the Yacht?' 'What else did she tell him?' 'And what was with being all Emily Gilmore?' _  
**_"Sooo Tristin ... You single?"  
"Yes, I am - but I have a very strong feeling that _you****_ are not."  
"Who said I was asking for me?"  
"MOM!"_  
**At first she had figured she was just Lorelai - being Lorelai. But then when they got into the kitchen Lorelai had went into this rant about how she hadn't so much as thought about dating another guy sense Dean, it was time to move on - and who better to move on with then somebody Hott like Tristin. She tried to explain to her mother that she wasn't ready for another relationship and that it had been five years sense the last time she and Tristin had even spoken - they didn't know each other. In response Lorelai had rolled her eye's muttered something about how that hadn't seemed to matter outside and told her how all she wanted, was to see her kid smile again. Not knowing how to respond to that she gave her mother a small smile and dropped the subject.  
After a few more minutes of laying there she sighed and threw back her covers.

Walking into the kitchen Rory headed straight for the coffee pot. After starting a new pot she walked quietly to the bathroom, not wanting to wake anyone up. She stopped suddenly when she saw Tristin sitting up, his feet on the coffee table and the remote in his hand. They had decided that he would stay there being that it was to dangerous for him to be driving on no sleep. She had found him some sweats and a t-shirt, still not completely clear on whose they actually were. They were slightly to small to be Lukes, so unless her Mom had picked up the habit of bringing random men into their house and then keeping their clothes, the safest bet was Max, and she didn't think telling Tristin, that the clothes he was wearing, might be their old English teachers, was the best idea in the world.

Smiling at how comfortable he looked, she continued into the living room seemingly un-noticed. She crept up behind him and just as she was about to scare him he reached back and pulled her over the couch. She let out a surprised yelp, before landing on her back - her head in his lap.

**_'Hey creepy.'  
_**Laughing Rory smiled and moved to get up only to be held down by the arm that had somehow made it's way across her waist.

Tristin picked up the pillow from beside him and placed it under her head, not wanting her obviously nervous attempts at getting away, to cause any type of friction. He really didn't need this friendship thing to be shot to hell within the first couple of hours.  
He smiled down at her, loving the Rose colored blush the made it's way to her cheeks.

Finally giving up she exhaled a small breath, and looked up at him. **"Hey. " **She smiled shyly, something she hadn't done in awhile.

He could tell she wanted to say something, but she remained quiet. She was twisting her hands and seemed to be deep in thought. **_'What are you still doing awake?' _**She shook her head slowly, and Tristin silently thanked god for the pillow. **_'Couldn't sleep either?' _**She shook her head again then sighed, dropped one hand across the one he had around her waist, and the other in the same position as his, creating an L shape. Instantly he felt like his arm was on fire.

**"Have some stuff on my mind." **

_'Bank heist?' _He couldn't help it.

Rory smiled despite herself. **" Don't knock the business - it put's coffee on the table and Jimmy Choo's on my feet." **

Tristin laughed. _**'Gotta Love your priorities.' **_Silence filled the room. Rory had looked over at the muted TV and was watching the last few minutes of an old ER episode. He waited until the credits began to roll before he spoke again. **_' So - ' _**

**"This is strange right?"** She cut him off**. "I mean stuff like this doesn't happen. We hated each other in high school. I mean we like REALLY hated each other. How is it possible for us to talk like we've known each other sense we were five! We shouldn't be sitting here completely comfortable!"**

**_'You don't look to comfortable right now Mare.'_** He was trying to keep himself from laughing but he knew he was only moments away from failing.

**"And that's another thing! Why doesn't that bother me? I mean I hated that name with everything in me. How can I not be bugged by it?"  
**  
All humor gone, a huge smile spread across his face. **_'Because you never hated it.' _**Rory finally looked up and met his eye's, she arched an eyebrow questioningly. **_'You can honestly tell me that you didn't hate it when I would call you Rory?'_** She looked away._** 'Exactly. You just felt that you had to hate it because of the way I treated you.'**_ Looking back at him she shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eye's childishly. Tristin laughed before continuing._** ' And all that other stuff? Have you stopped to think that maybe this is how we're supposed to be? Comfortable with each other? I mean does it really matter how quickly it happened? Face it Mare - We're friends.'**_ She let out a mock groan._** 'And it was all your idea.'**_ He tapped her nose lightly with his free hand.

**"Yea yea, I plead insanity." **

**_"Although I gotta tell you, I don't know how long this is gonna last."_** He continued on, as if she had said nothing.

Her interest was peaked. She turned onto her side to see him better. His arm slipped around the back of her waist and fell against the exposed skin where her top had ridden up. The slightest contact had her whole body on fire. **"Why's that?"**

Swallowing the tightness in his throat he tried to remain un-effected. The heat that was radiating off her lower back gave him goose bumps. **_"Well cuz how long before we both give into the inevitability that is us?' _**

Rory smiled thoughtfully. **"True."** His eyebrow's raised in surprise.** "But when I say 'we' I mean 'you'. And when I say 'give in' I mean 'you'll fall helplessly at my feet'." **

His head fell back as he laughed. **_'Oh really?' _**Rory simply noded. Tristin let his eye's memorize every inch of her face, and then traveled down her body. When he looked up at her again, he saw the same Rose colored blush filling her cheeks. _**'Ya know Mary - I think you might be right.'**_ He couldn't help it, he had to see her reaction.

_'Agh! That damn fluttery feeling again! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she turned back onto her back and looked away. She decided to change the subject before she said something she was going to regret. **"So why are you up?" **

He couldn't help but laugh. _**'Well right now, it's because your doing that thing with you teeth and I'm sitting here thinking ...'**_ Hearing a small groan of disgust he laughed a little harder.

_'Oh. My. God. So much for not saying anything I might regret. Is he laughing? AGH!' _Pulling the pillow out from under her head, Rory swung it at Tristin, apparently surprising him. The laughing stopped and he looked down at her, his eye's slightly wide. It was her turn to laugh.

Realizing what had happened, Tristin looked down at Rory who had put the pillow back in it's place. Clearing his throat and rubbing at the side of his head, where the pillow had hit him, he pouted playfully. **_'What did you do that for?' _**

Rory looked up at him. **"Why do you take everything I say and turn it into something dirty?"**

**_'Because I love seeing your reaction.'_** He replied honestly.

She just shook her head and smiled. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours to them, but in reality was only about 3 minutes.

Rory moved to sit up and he let her go, she smiled great-fully and got up. **"You want some coffee?" **Nodding he got up and followed her into the kitchen.

She filled two mugs and handed one to Tristin who hadn't let so much as a breath be herd. **"Anything you might need for it is in the fridge - sugars on the table." **Shaking his head, he took a sip of the coffee. _'Black ... like me.' _She let a small smile grace her lips. Leaning against the counter she held her mug close to her chest. Her eye's on anything but him. He was staring at her and it was making her feel insecure.

**_'You've changed.' _**

She jumped slightly at his sudden revelation. Looking up at him her eye's grew, he wasn't joking or playfully flirting, his face held nothing but seriousness in it. She didn't know what to say. _'I've changed? Where the hell did that come from?'_For some reason she couldn't get away from that little voice inside of her though - the one reminding her that she knew exactly where that had come from. A sad smile made it's way to her face. **"Yea. ... And sometimes I don't know if it's been for the better."** Only when Tristin gave a small sympathetic nod of understanding, did she realize that not only had she said it out loud, but she had actually ment to think it, meaning that's how she really felt.

**Paris' POV **

Paris laid eye's closed, she wasn't asleep, she hadn't been able to sleep sense Rory left the room. Truth be told she hadn't been able to sleep before that either. She was to nervous about her lunch date with Colin. Hearing a voice in the kitchen, she sat up.

**_"Anything you might need is in the fridge - sugars on the table." _**It was Rory & she assumed Tristin, seeing as how Lorelai knew where things were in her house - most of the time.

Silence.

**_'You've changed.'  
_**  
She could hear the seriousness in his voice, it surprised her - she could only imagine how Rory must feel.

**_"Yea. ... And sometimes I don't know if it's been for the better." _**

_Whoa.'_ Quickly jumping to her feet she opened the door to find a wide eyed Rory staring blankly at Tristin who was leaning against the entry way. He turned when he realized her presence in the room and smiled.

_**'Hey Sleeping Beauty. Did we wake you?'**_

She smiled half-heartedly and shook her head. Then quickly returned her gaze to Rory who was now looking around franticaly, as if trying to find some type of escape. **"Ror?"** Nothing. Turning to Tristin she saw the worry in his eye's. **"Hey Tristin - can you do me a favor?"** He glanced at her before returning his gaze to Rory. **"Do you think you could maybe run to Luke's and get us some breakfast?"** Now he focused on her. **"It's a small town you can't miss it. I think Lane should be working right now - small Koren girl - black hair, glasses. Just tell her you want 2 of Rory's usuals - and whatever you want. And if it happens to be Luke ... just don't tell him you stayed here lastnight. If Lorelai's there then just have her order for you. Oh and don't mention this. You got it?" **

_**'Yea. Is she OK?'**_ He lifted his chin in Rory's direction.

**"Oh yea she's fine don't worry about it. Now go I'm starving!" **She pushed him in the direction of the door. **"Oh and coffee - lot's of it." **With that she pushed him out the door, closing it behind him. She was about to go back into the kitchen when Rory came flying around the corner.

**"You herd that right!" **Rory yelled.

Paris gave a small nod.** "Every word. And honestly ... it's about damn time." **Smiling sympathetically she walked past a shocked Rory and into the bathroom.

**_Tristin's POV _**

He had been walking around town for about 10 minutes before he stopped looking for his destination. Walking aimlessly around seemed to be more productive. He couldn't get his mind off of the look on Rory's face. _'She seemed so scared, or was it surprise? Hell even Paris seemed a little surprised - under all that concern. Wow Paris Geller worried about Rory Gilmore (her best friend!) who'da thunk it? Where the hell is this place? And why didn't I drive? Beauty Supply ... Music store ... Oh my crap - no way.'_ Stopping abruptly, he chocked back the laugh that was trying it's very hardest to escape. There standing no more then 10 feet in front of him was none other then the freakishly tall, brown haired guy _(also known as Dean)_ that he had despised for so long. He looked exactly the same sans the fact that he was slightly taller with much longer hair, and he wasn't stuffing grocery bag's but seemed to be doing construction. Dean hadn't seen him yet and the sarcastic remark hanging on the tip of his tongue, that would no doubt make his presence known, was literally being bit back. Tristin's tongue had somehow found itself lodged between his teeth, the bitter taste of blood is what made him release it. **"Crap!"** His hand flew to his mouth in a lame attempt at soothing the pain. Looking at the blood on his fingers he winced and returned his hand to his mouth. Finally looking back to where Dean was standing, he mentally kicked himself as he found the other guy looking back at him. _'Walk away Tristin! Don't go making problems for yourself - or Rory.'_ He was silently shouting to himself. He gave a small smile, pretending to be embarrassed and began to walk away.

**_'Hey!' _**

_'Damn it!'_ Slowly turning around, Tristin smiled polietly and pointed to himself in a questioning manner.

**_"I know you." _**Was the reply he got. It wasn't a question, it was a fact and surprisingly enough, it was polite.

**"Not really. But we have met before. Dean right?" **_'Be polite. Be polite. Be polite.''_ Tristin stuck his hand out and Dean shook it.

After a thoughtful second Deans head fell back in realization. **_'Rory.' _**He muttered.

Tristin shook his head. **"Nope. The names Tristin." **He said politely and smiled.

Dean laughed softly. _**'You know Rory Gilmore.' **_

Not knowing what the deal with Rory and Dean was, he gave an uncertain nod. Dean laughed in response, then looked off to his side where a average height blonde girl was calling his name. He walked over to the girl and kissed her on the cheek, she held a bag with Luke's written across it in one hand and a coffee cup in the other. Dean took the items as she offered them to him, said something to her and both walked over to where he was standing._**'Tristin this is my wife Lindsey. Linds this is Tristin.' **_

_'Wife wow. Guess that answers the Rory/Dean question.'_ Lindsey smiled politely and extended her hand. _**''It's nice to meet you Tristin.'' **_

**"Like wise."**

_**"So how do you two know each other?" **_

The complete innocence of her question made him want to laugh, but seeing the look that washed over Deans face, caught him off guard and he remained silent.

**_'Chicago. We went to school together - before I moved here.' _**

Tristin looked at Dean for a moment before glancing a Lindsey, her entire face had lit up.

_**''Really? Oh my Gosh! Tristin you have to tell me all about Dean before he came to Stars Hallow!' **_

Her eye's held a pleading curiosity in them, and Deans just held fear.Not knowing what to do Tristin smiled a wide fake smile _(his society smile as he liked to call_ _it),_masking his sympathy for the obviously naive girl. **_"You know Lindsey, you have no idea how much I would love to do that, but two very hungry friends are waiting for me. I was in the process of looking for a place called Luke's," _**He pointed to the bag Dean was holding. **_"when I ran into Dean here. I'm sorry."_** He smiled at her apologetically.

Lindsey sighed. **_''Oh well. Mabye next time." _**Her sweet demeanor was back and she smiled brightly.

Tristin nodded in response. **"Absolutely. Dean, it was nice running into you. Hopefully we can catch up more next time I'm in town." **Dean smiled gratefully and gave a small nod. **"Lindsey, it was wonderful meeting you." **She smiled, and he walked away.

_'Well that was ... interesting.' _It wasn't until he had turned a corner by the music shop, did he realize that he still had no clue as to where he was going. _'So much for Paris theory.' _A tall skinny man walked by,wearing a mail man uniform. Tristin walked quickly after him. **'Excuse me!" **Nothing. **"Excuse me - Mail ... guy!" **The man turned around quickly. **"Hey. Hi - uh ... sir?" **

_**'My names Kirk.' ** _

**"Kirk. Hi Kirk, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me where I can find Luke's?"**

**_'Sure, I'm heading that way anyway. I need to drop off this package at Miss Patty's.' _He held up a small box. **_**'I was wondering what it could be. How are you with sounds?'** _Kirk had begun walking again, Tristin at his side.

**"Excuse me?" **  
**_  
'Sounds.' _**Off of Tristin's confused look, he began to explain. _**'Well I was thinking if maybe you shook it, you could hear something that could help you identify what's inside.' **_

Amused he shook his head. **"Sorry man - my Clark Kent powers pretty much end at the hair." **

Forgetting the package Kirk looked up at Tristin's hair. **_'You do have good hair.'_**

Tristin laughed.** "Thank's."**

_**'What kind of Shampoo do you use?' **_

_**"Uh..."**_

_**'My Girlfriend Lulu - she has dry hair. Split ends to - what do you recommend for that?' **_

Trying not to laugh, Tristin smiled _(A real smile)_. _'This guy's pretty cool - a little strange - but in a funny way.'_ **"You know what Kirk, at the moment I don't really know. But I promise I'll check into it for you." **

_**'Thank's.' **_Kirk stopped and pointed to the building to Tristin's right. _**'There's Luke's.' **_

Sighing in relief Tristin shook Kirks hand and began to walk backwards. **"Cool. Thank's man I owe you one. Oh and hey - find out what's in that package! I'm intrigued!"** Nodding Kirk walked away.

Tristin opened the door to Luke's and walked in. Instantly he searched the room for Lorelai, she wasn't there. Sighing he looked for the next person on Paris list, small Korean girl; black hair; glasses. Seeing the girl standing behind the counter he walked over.**"Excuse me - are you Lane?" **

The girl looked up from the cash register and gave a quick nod. **_'Yea that's me. Do I know you?' _**She looked deep in thought, as she tried to place who exactly Tristin was.

**"No. But I was told to order from you." **She looked even more confused now. _'Crap what was the order again?' _**"I'm sorry, I really don't remember the order ... Korean girl ... lot's of coffee ... don't tell Luke you stayed ...' **Lane was looking at him like he was crazy.

**_'Are you OK?' _**Tristin's head snapped up.

**"I'm so sorry. You must have like a million thing's to do. I knew the order I was reciting it to myself half way here - then I ran into Dean - and then Lindsey - then there's Kirk - and this thing about someone named Miss Patty and a package. So now I have no idea what I was supposed to be ordering and I'm pretty sure Paris is going to kill me if I go back empty handed, and if not her most likely Rory." **

_'You know Rory? How do you know Rory?' _

"Oh! That was it - two of Rory's usual's, lot's and lot's of coffee and whatever I wanted. That was the order." He smiled brightly.

Lanes looked at him funny. **_'You forgot that?' _**

**"Hey did you not hear the part about the package?"**Lane laughed wrote something down on a piece of paper, handed Tristin a menu, motioned for him to take a seat at the counter and walked away.  
A few minutes later she came back. _**'See anything you like?' **_

Nodding he sucked in his bottom lip. **"Veggie Omelet and a fruit salad." **

Lane quickly wrote down the order and handed the piece of paper to Ceaser. She leaned on the counter and stared at him. **_'So ... what's your name and how do you know Rory?' _**

Tristin smiled and took Lanes hand in his, shaking it. **"Tristin DuGreay - nice to meet you. Rory and I went to Chilton together for awhile. And you are?" **

**_'Lane Kim - best friend. What are you doing here? Rory doesn't talk to anyone from Chilton.' _**

**"She talks to Paris."** He said matter-of-factually.

**_'Paris is her best friend - that's different.' _**

Tristin gave her a confused look. **"I thought you just said you were her best friend..."** He knew he was baiting her, but he was just playing around.

Lane looked surprised. _**'I am - ' **_

**"But you just said Paris is." **

_'Well she is - but I mean ...' _

**"I'm just joking with you Lane. I get it. And to answer your question I'm here because Logan's an ass and Mary didn't think it was safe for me to drive back to Hartford at 6 am."**

_**'Who's Mary ... - Oh my god! Your Tristin! Spawn of Satan! Bible boy - ET -' **_

**"As much as I agree with the first one - ET?"**

_**'Evil Tristin. ... So - your the guy who made my best friends life at Chilton hell.'** _Lane tried to look as tuff as she could.

Laughing Tristin pointed behind her. **"Hey look my orders ready." **He glanced at the receipt and dropped $40 dollars on the counter.

Lane laughed and handed him his bag and tray of coffee. She picked up the money and looked at him curiously. **_'This is way to much.' _**

**_"It's a tip for my lovely waitress. It was nice meeting you Lane Kim."_** Lane smiled and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

**_Gilmore house 15 minutes later _**

**"Honey I'm home!"** Tristin walked into the silent house and kicked the door shut behind him. He still had no idea how he had even opened it.  
Walking into the living room he saw Rory laying on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest. Sitting the food and coffee down on the coffee table he fell into the chair behind him. **"Hey Mare. I gotta tell you - you got a pretty interesting little town here."**

Smiling Rory sat up**_."Hey. Yumm food. Yummer Coffee."_**

**"Yummer?"**

**_"Honey I'm home!" _**

Rory stuck her tongue out at him. _**"Shut up." ** _

**"Very lady like. So where's Paris?"**

Frowning Rory sat back against the couch and held her coffee to her chest. _**"I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I'M NOT TALKING TO HER!" **_She shouted, not really talking to Tristin.

He was confused, no more then 30 minutes ago he had left them getting along perfectly fine and now they weren't talking?

_**'I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOUR TALKING TO ME OR NOT GILMORE! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EITHER!'** _

**_"SO!"_**

**_'NICE COMBACK! LET ME GUESS YOUR SLOUCHING LIKE A FIVE YEAR OLD. AND POUTING!'_**

Instantly Rory sat up straight. She sat her coffee on the table and wrapped her arms around her stomach. _**"NO I'M NOT! BUT I BET I KNOW WHAT YOUR DOING! YOUR STANDING AT MY DRESSER LOOKING THROUGH MY CD'S AND THINKING ABOUT WHICH ONES YOUR GOING TO STEAL!" **_

**They heard a slam come from Rory's room. _'NO STEALING'S MORE YOUR THING!'_ **

Rory's mouth fell open and her eye's got wide. She jumped up and stalked over to her room.

**"Yea see now there's the Paris and Rory I know and love."**Tristin muttered to himself. Not that they could have herd him over their own increasingly loud voices, even if he had shouted it. Standing up he walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, watching them.

**'I WAS JUST TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!' **Paris shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

**_''YEA I GET IT OK? I'M A HORRIABLE PERSON!'' _**

**_'WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER I LIED TO YOU? TOLD YOU THAT YOUR PERFECT?'_**

Rory visibly deflated. **_''No. But - I don't know - you didn't have to bring up ... you know who.'' _**

Paris softened. _**'Yea I know. I'm sorry.'**_

**_''No your right, about - everything. I guess I just wasn't ready to hear it yet.''_**

Paris leaned over and gave Rory a quick hug. _**'Sorry I said you steal.'**_

Rory laughed and pulled away. _**"Me to."**_

**"That's it? No scratching or hair pulling?"**Rory rolled her eye's and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

**_'Shut up DuGreay. Did you find it OK?' _**Paris asked while walking into the living room, Tristin right behind her.

**"Oh yea - no problems at all."** He replied sarcastically.

_**'How can you get lost in Stars Hallow? It's like literally impossible.' **_

**"It's not. I crossed a bridge and ended up in the middle of the freaking woods! Do you know what that's like? Me, who has no wilderness skills whatsoever!" **

_'First off I highly doubt you ended up in the woods, stop being so dramatic. And second, how is that possible? You went to Military School for two years! You have to have some type of survival skills." _

Tristin laughed and shook his head. **"So not the point Paris."** Shaking her head she sat down and opened her food tray. Tristin sat quietly, wondering if it was OK for him to ask what it was they had been fighting about. He figured it best to ask before Rory came back out of the bathroom. **"So ... what was all of that about - back there?"** He motioned to Rory's room with a casual twist of his hand.

Paris didn't look up from her food. **_"You." _**

Tristin raised his eyebrows in surprise. **"Really?"**

**_'No. God, your so self involved. Not everything's about you Tristin.'_** She picked up a coffee cup and took a big swallow. Luke's coffee was the only coffee she could drink black. She knew it was weird, but it just didn't taste the same with other stuff in it.

Sighing Tristin leaned back in to the couch. **"Psycho." **He muttered.

Raising an eyebrow Paris looked over at him, took another drink of her coffee and began eating again. After a few seconds of silence she sat her fork down and looked back over at him. **_'I said some thing's I shouldn't have.' _**

"What kind of things?"_**'Just thing's.'** _At her cryptic answer, Tristin shook his head. **_'Look, Rory's been through a lot the past two years. And nobody's really talked to her about any of it. So when you told her that she's changed, and she responded the way she did ... it just made her face some of it. I on the other hand, kind of made her face ALL of it - well not as much face it, as I threw it in her face. It was stupid, I know.' _**

Before Tristin got the chance to respond Rory came out of the bathroom, puffy eye's and all. Trying to mask the fact that she had been crying, she smiled brightly. **_"What are you guy's talking about?" _**

_**'Tristin got lost going to Luke's. And apparently he's never going to achieve his life's dream of becoming a Forest Ranger.'**_ Said Paris casually.

Tristin glared at her. While Rory sat down in the comfy chair, pulling her food and coffee over to her. She was giving Tristin a funny look. _**"How do you get lost in Stars Hallow? It's like literally impossible." **_

Paris laughed and Tristin groaned. **"Actually, you got some pretty interesting people here Mare. It explains a lot." **

Now Rory groaned. _**"What did you do to my town Tristin?"**_

**"Well let's see ... I got 1 of your Best Friends to second guess your friendship, she was kind of cute, she got all flustered and irritated, kind of reminded me of you back at Chilton. I almost committed mail fraud. And I lied Dean's wife for him, for reason's I don't even want to know."** He finished with a shake of his head.

At the mention of Dean's name, both Rory and Paris completely froze. Paris was the first to recover. She closed her tray and drank the last of her coffee. **_'I think I'm going to get going. I have to meet Colin for lunch.'_**

Rory looked up weakly at her friend, thankful for the subject change. _**"Where's he taking you?"**_

Paris shook her head. Tristin wasn't paying attention. Seemingly oblivious to the girls reaction, and to the subject change. **_'Nowhere. We're actually staying in. He kicked Finn out for the day, so we'll have the place to ourselves.'_** It was obvious to Rory and Tristin, who was now paying attention - due to the un-natural giddiness in her voice, that Paris was holding back a smile.

Rory's eye's widened. **_"Wow, spending the day at his place? Never done that before. Does this mean...?" _**She trailed off.

Paris shook her head in response. **_'It mean's we're spending the day together. It's something new. Whatever might happen later ... well, I think I'll be OK with it.' _**She finished with a content smile and stood up. **_'I'll talk to you two later.' _**Then she picked up one more cup of coffee ,her purse and left.

They sat in silence, listening to the sound of Paris car fade into the distance. Tristin opened his tray of food and Rory scrunched up her nose. **_"What is that?" _**

Tristin took a bite before answering. **"Oh my crap. It's the best freaking omelet I've ever eaten. And mind you I had 3 before they were famous cooks working in my house growing up." **

Rory smiled brightly, before another scrutinizing look at his breakfast. _**"But - what's IN it?"**_

**"Oh - vegetables. Want some? Or I have a fruit salad if you want...**_**" **_

Rory was shaking her head furiously. _**'No thanks. I think I'll pass. You know I didn't even know Luke put those thing's in omelets.' **_She pointed disgustedly at the vegetables when saying those things. Tristin laughed. They sat quietly awhile longer, both eating and drinking their coffee. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Rory spoke again, and her voice was barely audible. _**"You should be happy for her." **_Tristin looked up surprised and slightly confused. _**"Paris. She really like's Colin, and he treats her good. She deserves that, God knows after all the crappy boyfriends she's had in the past, it's about time. No offense to Logan or anything, I think he's a good guy, and I know he cares about Paris, but I just don't think their what each other need right now." **_

Tristin gave a small nod. **"Who said I wasn't happy for her?"**

Smiling she tilted her head to the side. _**"I think you really want to be ... but your not. I'm happy for her. Your ... not so happy." **_They both laughed and Tristin shrugged his shoulders in an ' I guess' kind of way. **_"But I get it Logan's your cousin and that's where you loyalty is. I respect that." _**Nodding, he smiled one more time before going back to eating his food. Rory looked over at the clock and sighed 3 hours sense she lay awake in bed, now only one thing on her mind. _**"Lanes engaged." **_Tristin looked at her curiously. She picked up her fork and said in a casual way, **_"Just thought I'd let you know."_** and continued eating. She didn't see the smirk wash over his face.

GgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGgGg 

**A/N: Hey everyone! well here's chapter 11! It's the longest chapter I've ever writen! Lol I hope you all like it! Thanks for all the great reviews! Looking forward to everyones feedback on this chapter! Love ya all! **

**OthGgC**


	14. Chapter12: Jumping in front of cars 4 U

**Chapter 12: I'd jump in front of a car for you**

**Yale: Colin & Finns apartment**

She couldn't pin point where or when it was exactly, that she had lost all of her confidence, but she knew it was somewhere between walking into her apartment and opening her closet. So now here she was, 3 hours early and standing at Colins door in the same clothes she had been wearing sense the morning before.She figured that if she didn't tell him right then, she wasn't going to do it at all.

Somebody cleared their throat from behind her, making her jump in surprise. Spinning quickly, she almost fell when her eyes locked on Logan's face. He smiled uncomfortably and lifted his chin in her direction. **_"Hey Tink."  
_  
**Paris eyes narrowed instantly. **"Don't call me that." **He gave a small nod and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _Tink - short for Tinker bell, was a nickname Logan had given to her in the 3rd grade, when she had dressed as the fairy for Halloween. Logan had of course been Peter Pan - walking around saying 'I don't ever wanna grow up!' over and over. A quote he apparently still lived by. Tristin was Captain Hook - simply because he had to be difficult and wouldn't be one of the lost boys. _She used to love that he had a special name for her, and only he was aloud to use it, now it just made her want to hit him as hard and as much as she could.

He couldn't deny the pain it caused in his chest when she told him not to call her Tink. Moving his jaw back and forth - a nervous habit of his - he tilted his head slightly to the side. **_'So how have you been?'_**

He sounded genuinely interested, Paris couldn't help but laugh. **"OK look I get that your friends with Colin, that's none of my buisness. But I see no reason for us to talk to each other, unless he's around, at which point it's Hi and Goodbye. No 'How are you's?' or 'Remember when's' got it?"**

_'Well how about if your doing that thing you do, when you walk around completely transfixed on whomever's writing your criticizing that particular day, and your about to walk into the middle of the street and get hit by a car? Can I jump in front of you to stop you from dying? Or is that against the rules?' _Why did she have to be so damn difficult?.**__**

Shrugging her shoulders she pulled her purse strap up higher onto her shoulder. **"It's your porgotive. But hey here's an idea, so you don't get killed, why don't you go play in traffic for practice?" **With that she turned around and knocked on the door.

Logan stared quietly at the back of her head for a second, before a small smirk made it's way onto his lips. Stepping next to her, he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. **_'You look good Tink.'_**

Before she had a chance to respond, the door swung open and a huge smile made it's way to her face. Colin looked at her curiously for a second before a matching grin broke out on his face. He quickly pulled her into his arms, and kissed her softly on the lips. **_"Hey beautiful." _**And then he kissed her again. Neither noticed Logan slink by them until they herd a loud pounding noise. Pulling away slightly Colin looked over at Logan who looked like he was moments away from kicking Finns door down. **_"Logan man what are you doing? He's not in there." _**

**_'Well maybe if you weren't attached to _her_ face, you could of told me that. Where the hell is he?' _**He said bitingly.**_  
_**  
The way he said _her, _momentarily made Paris wish for Tink back. He sounded so disgusted with her. Anger filled her - where the hell did he get off thinking he could get mad at her for kissing her, _maybe someday if she can get over her commitment issues THAT HE CAUSED_, boyfriend?

Colin took her hand in his and led her completely though the door, which he closed behind her. They walked over to the couch and sat down. **_"Man what's your problem? You've been acting like you just broke out of the looney bin, sense last night. Am I going to need to call those nice men with the pretty white coats again?" _**His voice was patronizing, and was visibly pissing Logan off even more. **_'Damn Harvard screwed you up.' _**Shaking his head he turned to Paris and smiled at her. **_"See baby, now aren't you glad you didn't end up going there? I mean you could have turned out like poor Logan here." _**He gestured at Logan with a wave of his hand. **_"Oh where are my manners? I forgot to introduce you two." _**Logan let out an incredulous laugh, and her eyes grew about two sizes. Colin looked between them curiously. **_"What?" _**

Paris felt her entire body tense. She was literally at a lose for words, so much for her now or never theory.

Logan was the one who spoke first. **_'No need for introductions man. Me and Paris go way back.' _**He stretched out the word _way_ dramatically.

Colin looked Paris in the eyes, smiling softly. **_"Oh really? That's cool. You go to school together or something?"_**

Again Logan spoke up. **_'Or something.' _**Colin gave him a curious glance before he returned his gaze to Paris who was looking slightly sick. **_'So where's Finn? He was supposed to help me un-pack my stuff today.' _**

Colin looked back at Logan and shrugged. **_"Some chick stopped by. Was all over him. You can't blame him really. I mean yea your pretty Huntz but you always want dinner first. And even then you have your mood swings - so you can't be mad at him for taking the sure thing. You really gotta stop being so demanding." _**He smiled at his friend good naturally.

For the first time sense the door had opened, Logan cracked a real smile. **_'Screw you man. We can't all be as generous as you are.' _**He began to walk towards the door. **_'Alright I'll see you later." _**Looking to Paris he inhaled a short breath. **_'Paris ... bye.' _**She gave a small wave of her free hand, and he returned his gaze to Colin. **_'Tell Finn he's an ass.'_**

Colin gave a small nod. **_"I'm petty sure he's already aware - but he could always use a reminder. See you later man." _**And with that the door was shut, Logan was gone and they were all alone. Leaning in to kiss her, he stopped when he felt her hand pushing lightly against his chest. He looked into her eyes and saw how nervous she looked. **_'Hey. What's wrong? You've been acting weird sense I opened the door.'  
_**Breaking eye contact she looked at anything and everything but him. It was starting to make him nervous. **_'Was it Logan? Did he do something?' _**

Unable to stop herself, she laughed, a hard laugh that made her feel cold. Seeing the nervous look on Colins face,she shook her head. **"Not yet." **Closing her eyes she looked away. ****

_'What's that supposed to mean?' _His tone was one Paris had never herd before, from him anyway, he sounded confused - or scared, or maybe it was both.

**"Nothing. What I ment to say was that, ... I haven't talked to him long enough - for him to do anything ... not that he's going to do anything - or ..." **

Colin put his hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her, mid-rant. **_'Paris what's going on?'_**

"I was with him." Surprise took over her, when she realized what she had just done.  
She felt Colins hand fall from her shoulder and land limply on top of hers.   
**_'With who?'  
_"With Logan."  
_'Who was with Logan?'  
_"Many girls I'm sure, But at the moment we're talking about me."  
_'You were with Logan?'  
_"Yes. No matter how many times you say it - or how many different ways you say it in, it doesn't change the fact that it's true. Trust me I've tried."  
_'You were with Logan.'  
_**Paris inhaled a short breath, trying to keep herself calm, but damn it if he wasn't working her last nerve. **"Yes."_  
'With him like you were in the same place at the same time? Or with him like you just had a quickie out in the hall?'  
_"Colin!"  
_'COLIN?! Are you seriously mad at _me_? I mean come on Paris, you come in here and tell me that you slept with my best friend - I don't care how long ago - and I'm not supposed to be freaked out about it?'  
_"I never slept with him! And I didn't say that you couldn't be upset, I just don't appreciate being made to sound like a slut!"  
**Colin who had jumped to his feet at some point during his rant, fell back onto the couch, exhaling loudly. **_  
'With him how?' _**He tried again.  
**"We dated."  
_'How long?' _**His eyes were closed and his head lay against the back of the couch.  
**"Almost 3 years ... but we've known each other our whole lives."  
**He let out a short laugh before opening his eyes and sitting up straight. **_'Did you love him?' _**His voice had taken on a softer quieter tone.  
Not being able to say it, Paris gave a small nod of her head and mouthed the word _'yea' _as her eyes began to moisten. She knew what was coming next.  
Colins voice seemed to be quieter when he spoke again, like he was dreading hearing the answer just as much as she was.**_'Do you still?'_**

Gilmore house_  
_  
Tristin fell back onto the couch breathing hard. **_'Damn Mary, didn't think you had it in you.'  
_**He herd Rory laugh from the kitchen and moments later saw her emerge with a coffee cup in one hand and the other holding the blanket wrapped around her in place. 

**"Oh you've got no idea. That was nothing compared to what I can normally pull off."**

Sitting up he moved over so she could have room to sit. He looked around the room and took in the damage they had done, it was going to be one hell of a clean up. He looked over at Rory and watched as she inhaled the aroma of her coffee, he'd never seen somebody take such ... pleasure in a drink before. It was ... interesting. **_'OK so I've gotta ask. Where did you learn your amazing skills?"_**

Rory's head fell back as she laughed. **"My mom."**

_'Your lying.' _He shook his head and turned away from her pretending to not see the wide eyed look that washed over her face.

**"Did you just call me a lier? Worse - do you not believe in my mothers amazing talent of consuming massive amounts of food?"**

Tristin laughed and gestured around the room. **_'Rory look at this place. No one human-being should be able to eat this much!'_**

"Hey I didn't see you complaining while you were eating your - what was it 5th, piece of pizza? Or while you were devouring the white rice and mushu pork."

_'But I'm a guy. We're built for that kind of stuff.' _

**"Sexist!"**

_'Realist."_

"Really tough guy? I'm not the one sitting here moaning and groaning now am I?"

_'Only because you vetoed that idea.'_

Rory decided just to let that slide and played along. **"I wanted to show you my skills."**

_'Oh trust me Mare so did I.'_

Her eyes widened and she smacked him playfully on his arm, her blanket falling open in the process. Quickly pulling it closed she pulled it tighter around her. **"Why is it so cold in here? It's the middle of September."**

_'Like I told you the last 4 times you asked, The heater is broken. It was broken the first time you asked me to check. It was broken when you had the neighbor come over and check. And if there was any chance that it wasn't broken, you took care of that when you started hitting it and pounding on it with your fist.'_

Her lips turned into a full pout and she pulled the blanket even tighter. **" But I'm a girl, I don't know how to fix stuff. That's what boy's are for."**

Tristin laughed. **_'Really? Now who's being sexist?'_**

"Why are you being mean to me? I'm cold. I could freeze to death in here."

_'Ah don't worry Mary, if it got to cold, I'd warm you up. By any means necessary. Promise.' _He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Rory got up and walked toward her room. **"Perv."**

Laughing he sat forward and watched her go. **_'Where you going?'_**

"To bed. You can entertain yourself for a little while can't you?"

Smirking Tristin stood up and began walking toward her room. **_'I'd very much prefer if you entertained me, but alas you must sleep. Oh well. Hey ya know what, maybe I'll go visit Lane for a little bit. Yea I think I'll do that. I'm dying to hear more about this fiance of her's.'_**

Rory spun quickly, mearly falling over her own feet. **"Really?"**

He couldn't help the excited feeling the burst through him. She was jealous. _'Cut it out DuGreay. Friend's , or nothing. Your not going after another un get able girl AGAIN. Especially one you've already been after. She's just watching out for her friend, she might still think your the same player from high school. Friends.' **'Yea I think it'll be cool. And besides you'll be sleeping, what else could I do?'**_

**"I don't know watch TV. Drive around town. Call Loagn. ... I mean if you want. You don't have to - I mean if you want to go see Lane you can. If - it's - what - you - want - I - mean." **She looked down lamely and chewed on her bottom lip. _'What the hell is wrong with you Gilmore? Your acting like a jealous girlfriend! He's going to get the wrong idea. Remember what your mom told you about playing with people's hearts! Wait ...' _Her head snapped up and she smiled brightly. **"My mom!"**

Tristin looked genuinely confused and he really was. One minuet she's acting all flustered, then the next she's being shy and now...**_'Excuse me?'_**

"You can go visit my mom at the inn! She'd love to see you. I mean you keep talking about how well the two of you hit it off last night."

_'Go visit Lorelai. Hmm yea OK.' _After a thoughtful second he smiled and nodded. **_'Yea alright I'll do that.'_**

She couldn't contain the smile on her face, and she didn't know why. _He's my friend, Lane's my friend - I don't want anything to screw up what her and Zach have. And Tristin has a tendency to make girls think twice and then a third time and a forth and a fifth...' _**"Here I'll give you directions." **She went to grab a pen and paper when Tiristin waved her off.

**_'Don't worry about it.'_**

"How will you find it?"

Shrugging his shoulders he began to walk down the hallway towards the front door. **_'I don't know ... maybe I'll ask Lane for directions when I go see her.'_**With those last words he shut the front door behind him. It wasn't until after about 3 minutes of standing on the porch that the door re-opened and Rory stepped out fully clothed and ready to go. **_'Decide against the nap?' _**He asked.**_  
_**  
Embarrassed she smiled.** "Must of been the coffee." **She replied softly.****

Smirking he gave a small nod. **_'Must of been.'_** His tone matched her's.

Rory stepped off the porch first, Tristin following close behind. Both thinking the same thing. _'Doing it for Lane.'_

**Colin & Finn's apartment**

After a short second she shook her head. **"No. Not any more." **When she saw a small smile make it's way onto Colins face, she couldn't help but let one of her own sneek through. She was honestly afraid of what she was going to say, so far everything had been coming out of her mouth with no forethought at all. When she said no, it felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her chest, but she couldn't help the small pain that had hit her square in the chest at her admittance. _'It's the truth though. It's just weird ... saying it out loud - especially to Colin.' _She hadn't noticed the look he was giving her until she herd his voice break through her thought's.

**_'Paris?' _**Shaking her head, she focused her eye's on his and smiled. **_'Are you OK?'_**

"Yea fine why?" She prayed to God that he had missed the slight break in her voice. If it was the truth, why did she feel like she was about to cry? _'Because your stupid that's why!' _She mentally berated herself.

Colin shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, softly massaging it. **_'You just looked a little bit _out there _for a second.'_**

Smiling she leaned her cheek against his hand for a second and closed her eyes, before bringing it back up and meeting his eyes. **"Are we OK?"**

She felt his thumb graze her cheek, before he pulled her toward him and kissed her softly on the lips. They smiled against each other's mouths, and it wasn't until several moments later that they pulled away.

After catching his breath Colin smiled. **_'Yea we're good.' _**

Paris couldn't contain the huge smile that made it's way to her lips, and this time she kissed him.

**Dragonfly Inn**

The back door leading into the kitchen opened and Rory walked in, Tristin right on her heels. **"And this is the kitchen, where the coffee is kept. Hey Sookie." **Momentarily stopping her tour, Rory walked over to where Sookie was standing and gave her a hug.

**'Hey Rory.' **Sookie replied in her naturally quirky voice. Then noticing Tristin, her eyes lit up with curiosity. **'And Rory's friend that I've never met.'**

Tristin smiled politely, waiting for Rory to make the introductions.

**"Oh Sookie you know I only introduce you to important people. Besides he's not my friend, he's only here because apparently he's obsessed with mom." **Sookie laughed knowing that Rory was joking.

**_'I wouldn't call it an obsession Mare, it's more of a fascination.'_**

"Oh yes, the obsession is with our dear Lane, how could I forget?" Sookie picked up on the slightly irritated tone of Rory's voice, which only moments before had been playful. Tristin seemed to pick up on it to because he was looking at her curiously a small smile playing on his lips. **"Sookie, Tristin. Tristin, Sookie." **She motioned between them, while picking up a chocolate chip cookie. As she bit into it, they shook hands. Her eyes grew. **"Oh my god. Sookie your brilliant!" **Sookie blushed slightly but smiled proudly. Rory pushed a cookie at Tristin who took it with no hesitation, he thought it would be rude to refuse Sookies food.

As he bit into it, his wide eyed expression matched Rory's previous one. **_'Amazing!' _**Again Sookie blushed and smiled.

At that Moment Lorelai walked in from the dining room. **_"Did somebody call me? Oh hey trator boy! What are you doing here?" _**

Tristin smiled. **_'May I ask why I've been dubbed Trator Boy?'_**

"You turned my daughter against me!"

'Me?! I wouldn't dream of it!'

"You did to! You were all 'Hey Rory - I'm a trator boy and I'm going to turn you against your mom.' and then she was all 'Oh Trator boy your so dreamy! Mom? Mom who?' and then you were all..." She was motioning around pretending to be Rory and Tristin.

Rory cut her off. **"Dreamy? I would never say that Tristin's dreamy. Nightmarish mabey - but dreamy? Ha!"**

_'I'm offended! Do you not find me completely irresistible Mare? How will I ever go on?'_

"Hey! Hello? I'm still here ya know. Gosh you Ivy League kids are so rude!"

'Sorry Lorelai. You have our complete attention. What was it you were saying?'

Lorelai stood there for a second, then shrugged her shoulders. **_"I don't remember. O well. Anyway what are you still doing here in our lovely town?"_**

'Spent the night. Rory here couldn't stand to be away from me a moment longer. Said 5 years was way to long, and she didn't think she could survive another second without me.'

Rory stared at him through squinted eyes, concentrating intensely. When he smiled at her she shook her head. **"You back from the land of the delousional? Ok good." **She herd him laugh as she turned to her mom. **"It was late and I figured it'd be to dangerous for him to drive all the way back to Hartford at 6 in the morning. So I told him to just stay the night. Figured you'd be OK with it."**

Lorelai shook her head. **_"Hey no need for explanations. As long as I wasn't made _Grandma Lorelai _last night I'm cool."_  
_  
_**Rory groaned and Tristin burst with laughter. Even Sookie laughed a little. She walked over to Tristin took his hand and pulled him into the room Lorelai had just come from, continuing their tour.

As soon as they were out of hearing range Sookie leaned over the counter and whispered to Lorelai in a 'I want the gossip' kind of way. **'So the boy?'**She trailed off, her question obvious.

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter while picking up a cookie. **_'Future Son-in-law.' _**She answered nonchalantly.

Sookie simply nodded. **'OK.' **Accepting that answer she stood up wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to the stove.


	15. AN for the previous chapter

AN: OK so this took awhile to get out & I'm sorry! I just didn't know how to write it or where to end it. I hope you all enjoy it! And please if you find any spelling errors tell me! It's 3:15am and I'm VERY tired. So I might have made some mistakes. OK well enjoy!

A few questions...What do you think should happen?

1:Stop with the Lane thing  
2: Keep it in there but tone it down a bit  
3: Heat up the whole situation (ie: Lane Rory Tistin)

1: Make Colin and Paris an offical couple  
2: Keep them casual

1: Colin and Logan talk - everything's cool  
2: Colin and Logan talk - everything's not so cool

Any other suggestions are welcome ... I'm not saying I will definetly go in the direction of the responses to the little polls - but I'm going to use them as guied posts. So please tell me what YOU think :)!

OthGgC


	16. Chapter 13: Yanking Out My Heart

_**Chapter 13: Yanking Out My Heart  
**_

Feeling fine, Lets rip out yours instead of mine  
And all you need  
Are several ways to watch me bleed?

Well, thanks for stoppin' this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...

Honestly  
You'd fuck your friends for all your needs  
And stay the course  
No, the universe ain't yours

Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

**Logans POV  
**  
He had no idea what to do. Paris and Colin. Colin and Paris. Every time he said it the throbbing in his head felt more and more like he was being beat with a bat. He had been walking around the campus for awhile, not really paying attention to where he was going, and bumping into the people who didn't see him coming. Last night when he herd Colin call the girl on the phone Paris, the thought that it could be her did pop into his head, which is why he had reacted the way he did. But after leaving the apartment, and doing a lot of what he was doing now, he had convinced himself that it wasn't her, it couldn't be. Rory was with them last night, why hadn't she said anything? Maybe she just wanted to talk to Paris about it first, that is after all who her loyalty was to. And then this morning, there she was at his door. And the kissing! Why did she have to kiss _him_ in front of him?! Was it completely nesscery? What did she think she was proving by it? That she's over him, and is with Colin now? Well if that was it, she sure did a damn good job of getting her point across.

Finally stopping at a bench he sat down and pulled his cell out of his pocket, hitting 3 on his speed dial. He listened to 'Gold Digger' play as the ringtone, until the voicemail clicked on. _'Ello mates well I'm obviously occupied at the moment, either by my one true love Ms.Vodka , or a fabulous red head. Either way I'll most likely be out for a few days, so I'll try to get back to you then - that is if I can remember who you are. Anywho this message seems to be getting a tad on the long side, so I will leave you now, so you may leave me a unbelievably loud message, that will cause me excruciating pain come morning time, when I have a hang over. Oh and Rory Love if this is you, would you please stop changing my voicemail, telling my lady friends that I am divorced with 3 kids, and deeply involved with a transvestite named Frank. Remind me to thank your lovely mother for teaching you how to work a voicemail. And to change my passcode.'_ Beeeep. Logan sat quietly for a second before regaining his composure. **'Finn and Frank ... it's cute. Anyway ... I figured in case Colin forgot to pass along the message I'd tell you myself...' **He paused for a long second before shouting into the phone. **'YOUR AN ASS!' **With that he snapped his phone shut. _'Idiot Finn.'_

Opening his phone again he held down the 2 button until Tristins name popped up. He listened as 'Sexy Back' began to play. _'I really need to find friends with better taste in music...' _The voicemail clicked on. _'Hey this is Tristin, sorry I wasn't able to take your call, I'm most likely in class right now but if you leave a message I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as I can. ... Paige if this is you, please call grandpa,I would have left you a message but your voicemail's full!! OK well leave it after the beep...' _Beeeep. **'Hey man, it's Saturday so I know your not in class. Hearing your message, I'm guessing Grandpa's still on your case? Well hell better you then me I guess. I tried calling Paige the other day to, but she apperantly has become a friend of caller ID, because I'm pretty sure she answered and hung up on me. I swear that girl's going to send all of us to an early grave. I still don't understand how he never knows where she is. I guess we weren't any better at her age huh? The only time our parents knew where we were, was when there was some party we _just_ _had_ _to attend_. And I've apperantly forgotten that this is a message. Sorry. So, second day here and already everything's all screwed up. Just uh - give me a call whenever you can. Alright? Bye.' **He snapped his phone closed again and slouched down into his seat, why did he feel like the world was working against him today?

**  
**There was only one other person that he could think of, that he could possibly talk to at the moment, and he really wasn't sure if calling her was ok. Flipping his phone open again he scrolled down the names in his phonebook before he came to her, he sat and played with her info for a few seconds, changing her name so that it popped up at the top of the list. Hesitating for a moment longer, he finally pressed send. Her ringtone began to play, 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'. _'Panic! at the Disco, Alright Ace ... I can approve of that.' _When her voicemail clicked on he found himself still humming the song. '_Hey it's Rory - well you know that - obviously, I mean you called me. I know I'm rambling mom ... I didn't even want to do this ... no! ... no!... MOM NO! ... Because. ... Because it's my phone - I should be the one on the voicemail. ... Yea well lifes not fair. ... You wouldn't dare! ... Oh yea?! Well I'll tell Grandma that when you call out of friday night dinners your not really sick or have to work, you just have a date with Luke. ... Well where do you think I got it from? Did you or did you not just threaten to have Luke and Mark withhold coffee from me? ... What? ... Oh crap! it's still going! ... Stop laughing! How do you stop it?! ... MOM help me! ... Mom come on I don't know how to-' _Beeeep. He couldn't stop laughing and was aware that he was recording a message. **'Hey Ace ... it's Logan. I gotta say ... that message really helped put me in a better mood. So uh - I don't want you to think I'm all stalkerish or something, I tried calling Finn and Tristin before I called you - well not like your a last resort or something - I just didn't know if it was Ok for me to call you, or if you were busy or anything - which you obviously are, which is why I am now rambeling on to your voicemail like a freak ... OK lets start over. Hey Rory - it's Logan. Just thought I'd give you a call, see what you were up to. Kind of needed a friend to talk to ... so - yea give me a call back whenever you can. Uh anyway ... I guess I'll talk to you later ... Bye.' **Closing his phone one more time he sighed. _'Nice job Huntzberger - you just made a complete idiot out of yourself.' _He put his phone back in his pocket, stood up, and continued walking aimlessly around campus.

**Dragonfly Inn**

Having finished their tour about an hour ago Rory and Tristin were now sitting outside at a table drinking coffee and talking. Rory had just finished explaining her choice of attending Yale, instead of the originally planned Harvard, when her phone began to ring in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at the caller id screen, there was no name, she pushed end, sending the call to her voicemail. She placed her phone on the table in front of her and smiled at Tristin.****

Smirking he leaned forward. **"Ok so - you know I've got to ask." **

Not knowing what he was talking about, she simply laughed. **_"Hey look at the time..." _**She glanced at her bare wrist.

Tristin laughed. **"Don't worry, I've never been one to pry." **Rory let out a loud laugh. **"Real cute Mary." **He ignored the roll of her eye's when he called her by her nickname and continued on. **"What the hell happened after I left? I mean Chilton's still around right? It didn't fall to pieces without me?"**

_"You know strangely enough it survived." _She herd his deep throaty laugh that caused her to suck in a breath. **_"No uh - really though - every-" _**She cleared her throat trying to cover up her nervous stuttering. **_"Everything was great."_**

" Wow thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel loved."

_"Shut up, you know what I mean. It was ..." _She paused trying to find the right words to use, without going into detail. **_"different, at first. A little hard to adjust to, but it got easier after awhile." _**She saw the slightly hurt look on his face. The one he was trying his hardest to cover up, a job he was doing well - just not well enough. **_"I don't think Maddy ever recovered though ... if that helps at all."_** They both ignored the beep her phone made signaling a voicemail message.**__**

"Madaline huh?" He laughed, then leaned forward seriously. **" You know I kind of feel bad knowing that after I left, your life got better."**

_"That's not true."_ He gave her a funny look as if trying to say _'Who do you think your fooling?' _Rory sighed. **_"OK - yea it got easier ... but not better. I didn't _want_ you to leave Tristin. You were just so ... agh! sometimes - and yea it made me want to slap that cocky smirk right off your face ... but I didn't want you to leave."  
_**  
Tristin smiled at the small blush on her cheeks. **"Ya know Mary if I didn't know any better I'd think you actually missed me."**

Rory let out a small laugh. **_"Well it's a good thing you know better then."_**

Nodding and laughing he decided it was time to change the subject. **"New subject. Your pick."**

_"Ok...Harvard?"_

Tristin groaned. **"I'm sorry did I say new subject? I meant lets keep talking about you missing me."**

_"Oh if you don't want to talk about it that's -"_

Tristin cut her off with a shake of his head. **"No it's ok. It's just slightly embarrassing." **Rory perked up at the word embarrassing, which made him laugh softly. **"I never wanted to go there. If I had listened to my Father - I'd be standing right next to you at Yale."**

_"Oh so it was just something you did, to get on your Fathers nerves? That's not embarrassing - my Mom does that to my Grandma on a daily bases." _She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Tristin laughed then shook his head again. **"Well it wasn't entirely about that. I mean when I came home from Military School things were different between my Dad and I. I had grown up - changed ... my only goal wasn't to piss him off anymore. Not that I don't enjoy every single time that I do."**

Even though Rory laughed she was still slightly confused. **_"Well that's good - I'm happy for you Tristin... But ... if it wasn't because of your Dad then ...?"_**

"Yea - I was hoping if I distracted you, you'd forget what we were talking about..." He laughed a little nervously.

**_"A Gilmore never forgets."_**

"Like elephants?"

_"HA! I am so telling my mother you called us elephants!" _She poked him in his chest, then leaned back in her chair. **_"After you finish your story. Now on with it Bible boy!" _**Tristin laughed then put his face in his hands. He mumbled something that she couldn't make out. **_"I'm sorry - care to repeat that?"_**

He lifted his head but still didn't look at her. **"I said I followed someone there."**

_"Someone?"_

"A girl." He replied cautiously.

A small laugh escaped from her lips before she had the chance to hold it back. **_"Oh my god are you serious? Your choice in college was based on a girl? I really don't know why that surprises me, you never were one to give up on a conquest easily." _**She shook her head, not sure if she was amused or disappointed, but not seeing any reason for disappointment she went with the latter.

Tristin couldn't decide if the tone in her voice was disappointment, irritation or amusement, but either way he became defensive. **" For your information she wasn't a conquest. She was my girlfriend - who at the time I thought I was in love with and vice versa. But it's nice to know your opinion of me Rory." **He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, doing a perfect imitation of a 5yr old who was being denied a new toy.

Guilt immediately filled her and she felt her face began to heat up. _'Calling me Rory - I must have really struck a nerve. I'm such an idiot. He told me because he trusted me not to judge. Idiot Idiot Idiot ...' **"Idiot" **_She muttered quietly.

Tristins head shot up, surprise taking over his face. **"Excuse me?"**

She was confused at first, then she realized what she had said and how he must have taken it. _**"Oh my god not you! I'm so sorry - I was calling myself an idiot - in my head - well obviously not only in my head but ... I'm sorry ** **- for momentarily thinking you were the same guy you were in high school. And for calling your girlfriend a conquest." **_She looked down embarrassed.

**"Ex-girlfriend." **Was all he said.

Rory smiled. **_"Ex-girlfriend."_**

Sitting forward again his smile returned. **"So what did you mean last night when you said you had _'already seen me today'_?"_  
_**  
She sighed thankful for the topic change. Then again when she thought of everything that had happened the day before. **_"Do you believe in Karma?"_**

Although he was confused he answered her. **"No I've always been a fate kind of guy myself."**

Remembering her conversation with Logan she smiled. **_"Yea me to." _**And with that she began to explain every detail of the previous day, starting with her inability to multitask and finishing with her leaving the pub apparently smelling like the family drunk.

When she was finished Tristin sat quietly for a minute before he burst out laughing. **"He got hit on by a dude?"**

Rory let out a laugh while nodding. Her phone beeped again, this time she took notice to it and picked it up. **_"Sorry can I get this?"_**

He motioned with his hand to 'go ahead'. **"I'm not going anywhere."**

Smiling she got up and walked a few feet away from him, before dialing her voicemail. She punched in her code, 263333 which on a phone spells out _coffee_, and listened to the female recording tell her she had 1 new message. _'Hey Ace ... it's Logan. I gotta say ... that message really helped put me in a better mood. So uh - I don't want you to think I'm all stalkerish or something, I tried calling Finn and Tristin before I called you - well not like your a last resort or something - I just didn't know if it was Ok for me to call you, or if you were busy or anything - which you obviously are, which is why I am now rambling on to your voicemail like a freak ... OK lets start over. Hey Rory - it's Logan. Just thought I'd give you a call, see what you were up to. Kind of needed a friend to talk to ... so - yea give me a call back whenever you can. Uh anyway ... I guess I'll talk to you later ... Bye.' _

Sighing she closed her phone and walked back over to Tristin. **_"I think you might have a missed call."_**

Tristin gave her a confused look before reaching into his pocket for his phone. **"Paris? ..."**

Rory shook her head. **_"Nope - Logan."_**

Stopping his search he looked even more confused then before. **"Logan called _you_?"**

_"Yea and he didn't sound like he was doing to well. He said he tried calling you and Finn before he called me, and that he needed someone to talk to."_

Shaking his head to clear the million thoughts that were running through his mind, he started looking for his phone again. **"I must have left it at your house. He didn't say anything else?" **Rory shook her head. **"You think we could head back now?"**

_"Sure. Just let me go tell my mom bye, then we can go."_

" I want to say bye to." Getting up he followed her back into the Inn.

They found Lorelai behind the front desk with the phone to her ear. She looked extremely irritated. **_'I know that Mom - but I can't help it.' _**She rolled her eye's, which caused Rory and Tristin to laugh silently. **_'I know it's extremely rude of me Mom. ... Because like I said before, I have to work.' _**She stayed silent looking down at her nails. Then suddenly her head snapped up and she glared at Rory. **_'She was joking mom. ... She was just being mean.' _**Rory tried to hold back her laugh, while Tristin looked confused.**_ 'She would to make it up! ... Because she's _my_ daughter ... no I'm not admitting that I lie. ... You know what Mom fine, I'll be there Saturday night at 7, with a tiara and bells on. ... no mom I wont actually be wearing those things. ... Are you serious? ... Because I like Luke - I like dating Luke and you and your friends will tear him apart, resulting in him never wanting to see me again. ... ok m- ... i kno- ... MOM! We'll be there, Me, Luke - and Rory.' _**Rory's face quickly sobered up and Tristin began to laugh. Lorelai stuck her tongue out at her daughter, then smiled wickedly. **_'Of course mom I'll tell her. ... OK Mom ... uh-huh yea ... OK Mom I'll talk to you soon, I have to get back to work now. ... OK Bye Mom.' _**She placed the phone on the receiver, then immediately pointed an accusing finger at Tristin. **_'I blame you traitor boy!'_**

Shaking his head he looked at Rory. **"They always do - something goes wrong - blame the boy who got sent to Military School." **His voice had a lightness to it that told them he was joking. He looked at Lorelai and tilted his head slightly to the left. **"What may I ask, did I do this time?" **

**_'You rubbed off on her!' _**Her accusing finger turned in Rory's direction. **_'Traitor girl! If you two ever get married you'll have little traitor children then grandchildren and it'll go on forever, each generation, a new set of traitors. You've ruined the world!'_**

'And to think, it all started with the original Traitor ... Traitor Mom!! How could you?! I bet grandma wasn't even thinking about making me attend whatever it is I now have to attend because of you. ... Traitor Mom!'

Tristin stood listening to them go back and forth, amazed at the amount of words they could say, and at the speed they say them, without taking a breath.

Lorelai deflated, and a sweet smile made it's way to her lips. She began to twist her hands in front of her nervously. **_'Oh yea about that ... you have to bring a date.'_**

At a loss for words Rory just kept shaking her head and glaring at her mom. **_"I can't believe you. Now I'm going to have to beg -"_**

'Oh and she said a real date, no Finn. ... Her words - not mine.'

"Where am I supposed to find a date by next Saturday? Last minute dates are the reason why I have male friends. Agh! We're going home - before you get Tristin roped into this to."

Lorelais eye's began to sparkle and Tristin grabbed Rory's wrist. **"Mare I don't like that look."**

_"Don't worry Bible Boy - you have leverage." _She patted his shoulder comfortingly.

Lorelais mouth fell open. **_'And what exactly is that?' _**She was looking at Tristin.

Not knowing what to say he looked between Rory and Lorelai, begging Rory for help. **"Uh-"**

Rory cut him off, sensing that he was about to blow it. **_"Like he would tell you!"_**

'Ha! It's because he doesn't have anything!'

"He has whatever I tell him!"

Surprised, Lorelai stayed quiet for a second. **_'Trator girl.' _**She whispered while crossing her arms over her chest pouting.

Rory smiled triumphantly and began to pull Tristin towards the front door. **_"Well I am _your _daughter!"_**

Tristin was laughing as she opened the door, and pulled him through. **"Bye Lorelai!" **  
**__**

Yale: Colin & Finns dorm room

Paris slowly opened her eye's, instantly regretting it when she felt the bright sun shining through the window, attempting to blind her. Groaning she rolled over, finding Colin laying next to her sound asleep. A loud, very long, screeching noise broke-out through the dorm. The same noise that had woken her up. When it finally stopped, she closed her eye's again, in an attempt to fall back into her dream land. But as soon as she began to drift off, the screeching broke out for a third round. Now irritated, she threw the blanket back, wrapped a sheet tightly around her body, and went in search of the, soon to be laying in the street - three floors down, cell phone.

Still half asleep, she found the offending object sitting on the bar in the living room. Without thinking she flipped it open. **"How many times are you going to call, before you realize he's isn't going to answer?"**

The line was quiet, she herd a sharp intake of air, then a male voice speaking softly, as if he couldn't breathe. **_'Your not Finn.'_**

Her breath caught,she pulled the phone from her ear and looked at the name on the screen. Closing her eye's she sighed and brought the phone back to her ear. **"Logan -"**

A bitter laugh came through the line, cutting her off. **_'God Tink you must really hate me.' _**She herd his voice crack slightly, but he quickly covered it up.**_ 'Please make my day and tell me your not only being with Colin but Finn to. I knew we were close - but this is a bit much don't you think?'_**

She didn't know what to say, there really were no words. _'Finn!!!?'_

Logan let out a low whistle. _**'Unless Colin doesn't know.'**_

'Agh! The nerve!' **"Listen Logan, Finn's not here, so unless you have more bitterness you need to blow off - I'm going back to bed, it's starting to get cold, these sheet's aren't all that thick you know." **She knew it was low - but where did he get off talking to her like that.?

The line went dead, and she began to think he had hung up on her, then she herd him inhale a very long breath. When he spoke, it was low and husky, and made _her_ take a deep breath. **_'You know Tink 'Bitch' doesn't really work for you. No matter how natural it seems to have become.'_**

"Yea well, the jealous, bitter, ex-boyfriend doesn't really work well for you either. On the up-side? You have jackass down pat. " The line stayed quiet but she knew he was still there.** "I'll be sure Finn know's you called." **And with that she held down the end button - turning the phone off all together.

**_'Wow ... that was a little harsh ... Logan?'_**

Paris looked up at Colin, she hadn't herd him enter the room, then she looked back at the phone in her hand. **"He was calling for Finn. See, it's Finn's phone." **She held it up and showed it to him.

**_'I believe you Paris, you don't have anything to prove to me." _**He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

One hand holding the sheet up and the other holding the cell phone against her chest, she gave a small nod. **"I know. I just don't want you to think I called him or that he called for me or -"**

She was cut off by he's lips crashing down over her's. It took her a few seconds to get over the surprise, and respond. When they broke apart, they were both left struggling for air.

**_'I trust you. You trust me?'_**

Not having to think about it, she gave a small nod and leaned her forehead against his with her eye's closed. **"Yes."**

He smiled and dropped a feather light kiss on her jaw bone. **_'I'm going to ask you something, and you have to promise not to freak out." _**When she didn't object he kissed her again just beneath the spot he kissed her before. **_'This whole - no strings thing ...' _**She tensed slightly. He angled his head so that he could lay another soft kiss on her neck, she shivered. This time when he spoke he kept his lips lightly against her skin. **_'I know it scares you, but ... there's nobody else. Not for me, not sense the day you came banging on my door.' _** He felt something vibrate against his lips, he couldn't make out what it was, it sounded like something between a laugh and a moan. He kissed the spot again, he could feel the goose bumps rise on her bare skin. He kept his voice soft against her skin. **_'It's only you Paris. I'm...I'm addicted to you."_** His lips traveled to the spot where her neck and her chest met and exhaled softly before kissing her there.

Not trusting her leg's to keep her up, she wrapped her arms around Colin's neck, the sheet falling slightly open in the process.

When her arms moved around his neck and the sheet fell open to revel her bare chest, he pulled her closer against himself and tightened his hold. Now he placed his lips over her rapidly beating heart. **_'I want you.' _** He kissed her fully on the lips, softly, slowly, then whispered against her lips.**_' All of you.' _**Pulling back, their eye's connected. **_'Be my girlfriend.?'_**

Their eye's stayed locked in an intense stare until very slowly, a smile made it's way onto Paris face and she gave a small but giddy nod. **"OK."**

Surprised, Colin stared at her for a second, before breaking out in a huge grin. **_'Yea?'_**

"Yes!"

Overwhelmed with happiness, he crashed his lips against her's, causing her to stumble backwards her back hitting the bar. In a swift movement he lifted her up and on top of it, instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist, the sheet landing in a pool on the floor.**_  
_**  
**Logan's POV**

Loagn sat on the couch in his dorm, staring at his cell phone, which lay in pieces on the floor.After Paris had hung up on him, he stood shocked for about a minuet, before the phone came into contact with the wall. He wasn't a 100 percent sure but he had a feeling that it was the sheet comment that had pushed him over the cliff he was teetering on the edge of. His mind kept throwing these mentle pictures of her and Colin, wrapped in nothing but a sheet, into his head. He had stopped himself 3 times in the 20 minutes sense she hung up, from going over there and ripping them apart. He couldn't do that though, he couldn't be the ' _Jealous_ _Ex-boyfriend _' as she had so graciously put it. He hated that word and was happy that there was only one girl who could use it against him, even if it did sting like hell when she did. Although, every hate filled word she spoke to him stung like hell. He still remembered the first time she spoke to him as if he were nothing to her, like he never had been. It was the day she broke up with him, a day he remembered like it had just happened yesterday.

_flashback_

**Monday morning Chilton 1999**

Walking down the Chilton hallway, Logan pulled uncontiously on his blazer, then ran a hand through his already messy hair. He was nervous, scratch that, he was scared as hell. 'What the hell was I thinking? I wasn't thinking, obviously. What if Paris finds out? How's she going to find out, nobody else know's, except -' _He was thrown from his thoughts when he felt somebody slap him on the shoulder. He looked over and saw that Tristin had fallen into step with him, and was talking animatedly about something. **"Hey."  
**_  
_Tristin stopped talking and looked over at his cousin. He knew that tone. _**'What did you do?' **_He smirked when Logan looked at him with surprise. _**'I know you. I know that voice, what did you do? And how much is it going to cost Uncle Mitch?'**

_"Why do you automatically assume I did something? Maybe I'm just not all that intrested in knowing which sluty cheerleader you had in your bed this weekend." __He said harshly._

Tristin stopped and caught Logan by the arm turning him so they were face to face. **'What's wrong?' **_His voice was filled with concern._

Sighing Logan looked down at the floor, when he looked back up his focus was beyond Tristin, it was locked on the girl who had just entered through the double doors at the end of the hallway. Tristin turned to see what had caught his cousins attention, then smiled when he saw it was Paris. When he looked back over to Logan his simle faded. Logan looked like he was about to be sick. Looking back over at Paris, who had puffy eye's filled with determanation, and who was also making a bee line for Logan - Louise and Madaline following suite, he knew to throw himself in the middle. He stepped in front of Logan then whispered with a tilt of his head in her direction. **"Now do you want to tell me what the hell you did?" **_When he got no reply he turned back around only to come face to face with a __thoroughly pissed off Paris._

**'Move. Now.'** _ Was all she said._

Her voice was frighteningly calm and for a second had Logan believeing that she didn't know, that is until hew saw, or more like felt, Tristin tumble backward. 'She knows.' _He took a deep breath, before laying a hand on Tristin's shoulder. **''Move Tris.'' **He heard Tristin sigh before he moved. Who he saw standing in front of him wasn't his girlfriend, well technically it was, but the girl standing before him was somebody he had never met before. Her hair was pulled back into a messy knot, instead of being down like she normally wore it. Her eye's were puffy and red, a sign that she had just recently been crying. _'Over me...' _He felt his hands began to shake and quickly shoved them into his pockets. That's when he realized that her's were also shaking.  
After what felt like an internity of silence, he saw just a flicker of the real Paris appear in her eye's. The wall she had put up, had fallen and he saw the pain in her eye's, she looked lost._

She searched his eye's looking for some type of denyal. Anything to tell her that it wasn't true, that it was all just some big mistake. She didn't find any of it.

When his eye's started to get heavy, and that stinging feeling hit him, he blinked. When his eye's refocused the wall was back up. She took a step toward him, and he braced himself, knowing she was going to hit him. When nothing came he looked her in the eye's and new it was because that would have been letting him off easy.

**'Me and you are done.' ** _Her voice was void any type of emotion._

_He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. The thought that she would actually break-up with him, even if it were the most logical, never really entered his mind. When she walked around his frozen body, careful not to let even a piece of their clothing touch, he came back to reality. He caught her by the arm, and spun her back around to face him. Her eye's were downcast. He grabbed her hand and pulled her slightly closer. _**'Paris.' **_She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't, couldn't, let her go. _**'Paris please - just look at me.' **_His voice was pleading, as it beagn to brake. Her eye's stayed on the floor. He saw her shoulders began to shake._** 'Paris -' **_Her head snapped up and their eye's connected. He stumbled backward, dropping her hand in the process. There were tears running down her cheeks, and she looked like she was struggeling to breath. His heart shattered, he moved to grab her hand again, but she swung back around and walked quickly into the nearest girls bathroom. _

When he went to go after her somebody pulled him back. Turning slightly he saw that it had been Louise. She shoved him back toward a set of locker, harder then anyone would expect her to be able to, and steped in front of him. **'Get that look off your face, where do you get off being hurt? Can you even imagine what she's going through right now? What the hell were you thinking?'**

He didn't care that at the moment she looked like she could rip his head off with her bare hands. He had to make sure Paris was OK. He needed to talk to her, to explain. **'Louise just let me-' **_He went to move past her but she only side stepped him again._

**'No. All your going to do, is turn around and walk in the other direction. Your the last thing she needs right now, what she needs is a ****friend.**_ She bit off the last word with pure venom, which caused him to visibly wince._

All of a suden Tristin and Madaline were by their side. Tristin looking completely confused, and Madaline, much like himself, looked as if she were on the verge of tears.  
**"Does somebody want to tell me what the hell just happened?!"**

_'Why don't you ask your cousin what he did. Or better yet _WHO!' _With one last mencing look at Logan, Louise spun on the heels of her leather pumps, and walked quickly into the bathroom, to tend to her broken friend.  
_  
_The three teenagers stood in the empty hallway, the bell having rung sometime before, but class being the furthest thing from their minds._

Tristin stood staring at the spot where Louise had been standing.  
Logan looked over at Madaline and was surprised that she was still there. She hugged her books to her chest. **"Maddy I -..." **_His voice broke as he gestured in the direction of the other two girls. _

Staring sadly in the same direction, she gave a small nod. When she looked back over at him, he didn't see judgment in her eye's, just disappointment. '**We got her Logan, just ... leave her alone for now. OK' **Her voice was strong,finalizing._It wasn't a question, it was an order. And he knew she was right._

Nodding sadly, he watched her walk away into the same bathroom as the other two.

Tristin was silent when he turned to face Logan, he jsut stood there, staring at his cousin waitng until he met his eye's. When he finally did, he pulled his arm back, his hand forming into a fist. Logan saw him stop himself by shoving his hands into his pocket's. His mouth opened and closed three times before the words were finally ready to come out. Before he got the chance to say them, Logan slid down to the floor and brought his knees up towards his chest and slammed his head back against the lockers.

Logan began to cry. He wrapped his arms around the back of his head, resting his face in the cradle his arms made. Inhaling deeply, he sucked back the tears, wiped his cheeks on his sleeve and jumped to his feet. **"I have to get the hell out of this place. I - i need a drink. Or something - anything! I just- I have to get out of here."**

Nodding Tristin walked with him from the school and to his car. When Logan moved to get into the drivers seat, he stopped him. **"I'm driving." **_With no argument the keys were dropped into his hand, and Logan slid silently into the passenger seat._

End Flashback

They didn't talk about it. The car ride back to his house was completely silent. A few days later, with still no word from Paris, Tristin attempted to bring up the subject, but he only changed the subject. It wasn't until 2 weeks of her ignoring Tristin, that the subject was brought up again, this time the subject couldn't be changed. It ended up with the two boys getting into a huge fight, both sported a busted lip and black eye, for some time after. Though eventually they made up, neither brought the subject up again.

As for Paris, she didn't talk to him after that unless she was forced to and it always ended in her yelling. Luckly for him, depending on how you looked at it, he got sent to MIlitary School that summer.

Getting up fron the couch - he walked over and picked up his broken phone and examend it closely, he groand knowing he was going to need a new one.

_Riiiing ..._

**Stars Hollow **

Tristin held the phone impatiently to his ear. _'Why isn't he answering his cell?' _Riiiiiiiing _'Pick up the damn phone Logan!' _It was as the third ring began that the phone was answered.

**_'Yea?' _**Logan snapped into the phone.**__**

"Such fabulous telephone manners, your mother would be so proud.!" He replied sarcasticly.

**_'Oh crap sorry Tris. What's up? Where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?' _** He shot out, one question right after the other.

**"Whoa slow down. First off you called me first. Second of all, I just got your message, I forgot my phone when I left. And I'm in Stars Hollow, with Mary."**

Rory came into the living room and flopped next to him on the couch. **'Why do you insist on calling me that? I mean really ... I haven't been a Mary in awhile.'**

Tristin's eyebrow's shot up, surprised by her sudden admission.** "Wow Mare. Good to know." **He smirked, and Rory blushed.**  
_  
'Who the hell is Mary?' _**

Laughing he sighed dramaticaly. **"I'm sorry - I mean I am in Stars Hollow with RORRRRY. Better?" **He asked with a fake sweet smile, in her direction.**__**

'Much. Thank you. Jerk-face...'

'Ace? Oh tell her Hi for me.'

Confused, his eyebrows pulled together and his forehead creased. **"Ace?"**

Rory smiled and started bouncing in her seat, **_'Hi Logan!'  
_**

**" You've let him give you a nickname?! How could you?! I feel so unloved, so un-needed!" **He shouted dramaticly.

Rory rolled her eye's. **"You should really be majoring in Drama Bible Boy. For your information, I didn't let him give me a nickname - he just stared calling me Ace, with absolutly no explaination as to what it meant. Sound like anyone you know? I guess irritating me is a family trate. And come on now ... were you every _really_ needed?" **She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes, when she said the last part so he would know she was joking.****

Tristin heard Logan laugh over the phone, he smiled and put it on speaker. **"Hey you have to admit Mary is way more creative then 'Ace'.**

_'What the hell's wrong with Ace? And Mary?! Come on anybody who knows what a bible is, could have gotten the meaning of that! Sh-'_

'Excuse me that is not true! You walk into a new school and some Brad Pitt wannabe starts calling you Mary even though you repeatedly tell him your name, you don't automatically jump to the Virgin Mary. I just thought he was slow or something. My mom actually told me what it meant. Said they had been using that one for years. ... So now that you think about it - it really wasen't all that creative SOS." She gave Tristin a sympathatic pat on the shoulder.

**"SOS?"**

Rory flipped a hand at him, as if to say it didn't matter. **'Spawn of Satan. I'm trying something out, just go with it.'**

"Going."

_'OK so as entertainging as it is to listen to the two of you banter, I'm still on the phone and as my cousin knows first handedly - I don't really enjoy being ignored.' _He sounded only half serious.**__**

'BB did you hear something? It sounded something like a _'Bzzzz'_...'

Tristin laughed. **"Really? I thought it was more of a _'Meeeee Meeeeee' _... Oh and BB - Bible Boy - I get it. SOS was better, it's like your asking me to rescue you." **He smirked and she rolled her eye's.**  
_  
'Funny guy's. But I think it was more of a _'Beeeeeeeeeep' **He was holding down a button making the noise ring out through the speaker. Which caused them to laugh.

**"OK OK, Logan ... man come on we're sorry. What's up?"**

The line stayed quiet for awhile Tristin started to wonder what had happened. Even Rory was starting to look worried. She spoke up first.

**'Logan ... what -'**

He cut her off. **_'I went by Colin and Finn's this morning.'_**

Simultaneously, they groaned and dropped their heads against the back of the couch. __

''Damn it. Paris..''  
'Damn it. Logan..'

**"Logan man... you ... OK?"**

Suddenly realizing that it must have killed him to see them together, Rory looked at the phone concerned.

**_'Yea. ... Can't say the same for my cell phone though...'_**

'Why? What happened?' _'Oh god he pitched his phone at Colins head or something... or Paris pitched it at his...'_

**'Nothing to worry about Ace. Let's just say - your roomate can be very - very - very ... mean at times.'**

Now Tristin raised his head. Rory looked at him, raised an eyebrow, then looked back to the phone. **'Mean?' **She pushed back the giggle that formed in her stomach, upon hearing him use the word, and could tell Tristin was to.

**_' I wasn't even calling for her, it was Finn's phone. What the hell is she doing answering Finns phone?! Obviously after seeing her with Colin, I assume something is going on with him to... bu-'_**

'You accused her of sleeping with Finn?! And your still breathing?!' She stared at the phone with a disbelieveing look on her face.

**_'Just barley Ace. It seems I had intruppted, her and my buddy Colin, and she made no effort in hiding the fact that - how did she put it? - she was cold because the sheet wasn't very thick.' _**His voice cracked and bitteness poured out.

Rory looked back at Tristin who was shaking his head against the couch, having fallen back during Logans explination. She looked sadly at the phone. **'Wow. That is mean. ... I'm sorry Logan.'**

_'Don't be. I deserve it. kind of a 'What goes around comes around' type of thing.'_

'Nobody deserves to be hurt. No matter what mistakes they've made.'

The room was silent and Tristin watched her talk to his cousin, trying to make him feel better.

**_'Thank's Ace. Tris - you coming out this way? Or heading straight back for Boston?'_**

"I don't know yet. I was thinking about spending some time at the rival school, seeing what all the bulldog fuss was about. Only problem is I'm pretty sure my mom will skin me alive and serve me as a finger sandwich at one of her DAR meeting's."

Logan laughed and Rory groaned in disgust.

**'Damn it Tristin - those sandwiches were one of the only things I looked forward to about those meeting's. Now I'm never going to be able to eat one again.'**

He laughed, then realized what she had said. Apperantly Logan had to because he suddenly became quiet. **" Mare ... why do you go to DAR meetings?"**

She had been focusing on not picturing Tristin squashed between two slices of bread. She hadn't really been listening to what she was saying. She shook her head as if to clear it of all thought's, then smiled. **'Because I'm apart of the DAR Blondie!'**

"First of all don't call me Blondie. Second, when and why - the hell did you become apart of the DAR?"

Not really ready to answer that question completely, she answered with as little information as posiable, before she changed the subject.**"My Grandma got me into it. It's really not all that bad. Hey Logan - so you know what I meant by the whole 'Your eye's. Your hair.' thing ... but you still havn't told me what the nickname's all about."**

Getting that she didn't want to talk about it, Tristin went along with her changing the subject. **"Now Mare, I'm more intrested in hearing about the young man who seemes to have taken a fancy to our dear Logan...what was his name again? Oh right ... Mark. Care to tell us about the new Boy Toy Logan?"**

_Logans POV_

_'Oh crap Ace...'****_

**'Bite me Tristin. Not cool Ace, I can't believe you told him that insane story that you made up...'  
_  
_**They both laughed at Logans uncomfortable tone of voice and continued teasing him. Also effectivly making him forget about what exactaly was going on in a dorm room, just across campus between his Best friend and his ... _ex-girlfriend. _OK so maybe he _let_ them believe he had forgotten.

**'You know - I still haven't gotten over the fact that _Rory _is _Mary._ The way you used to -'**

_"So yea I'm gonna head out that way. I told my mom you needed help unpacking and stuff anyway. So I'll be there sometime tonight." _His voice was tense, Logan smiled knowing he had embarrassed him.

**' OK. Ace? What about you? You coming back tonight? Maybe we can go out or something. ' **He knew how that sounded and knew it would get to Tristin, which is why he said it.

**_Stars Hollow_**

Tristin jerked forward, but before he could hang up the phone he stopped himself. He looked over at Rory and saw the nervous look on her face, like she didn't know what to do.

**' Sorry Logan I didn't hear you, what did you say?' **She stammered.

When Logan laughed, she looked away from Tristin's intense stare, embarrassed.

_**'I asked if you were coming back tonight. If you are, maybe the three of us can go get a drink or something.'**_

'The three of us.'  
"The three of us.Jerk probably did that just to try to get to me."

A smile made it's way to both of their faces. **' Well uhm I hadn't really thought about it. Besides, you - me - Tristin and alchocal? You think that's smart? '**

Tristin smirked and leaned close into her personal space. **"What Mare - don't trust yourself around me when your drinking?"**

Making herself ignore the feeling she got in her stomach, when she felt his warm breath on her cheek, she shrugged her shoulders. **'Can you blame me?' **He pulled back slightly in surprise, which made Rory smirk. **'They havn't passed the _'I was drunk, I didn't mean to castrate him!' _defence yet.'**

Logan burst into a fit of laughter, and Rory smiled widly.

Shaking his head Tristin pointed an accusing finger at her. **"That wasn't very nice."**

"Hey I never claimed to be nice. The whole Mary thing was purly an assumption. And you know what they say about assuming..."

_'Tristin makes an ass out of himself?'_

Rory laughed. ****

_'So how bout it Rory? Save me from having to spend a boring night at home with Tristin, complaining about how he hasn't gotten any in over a year. SOS!!'_

Rory chocked from laughing so hard. Tristin's eye's grew and his face turned an angry shade of red. **"What the hell? That's a lie!" **He quickly turned to Rory. **"That's a lie!"**

Rory nodded while covering her mouth, trying to hide her smile. **'Uh-huh.'**

"IT IS! Logan tell her that's a lie!"

_'OK calm down man. Tristin has a new girl every weekend Rory.'_

'Wow every weekend huh? Your losing it DuGrey, there used to be a time where you had a new girl everynight. What happened?'

_'Well Ace come on now, give him a break. It takes a few days for the meds to kick in and clear everything up...'_

Rory's hand flew to her mouth again, and she burst into another fit of laughter. Tristin lunged for his cell, which was sitting on the coffee table.

**"BYE LOGAN!"**

'See you tonight!'

She had just barly finished her sentence when the phone shut. She looked at Tristin and tried not to laugh.

He shook his head warningly. **" Don't."**

'What?'

"He was joking! It's not true!" He cried, desperate to make her believe him.

She giggled again. **'I know.' **He nodded, they sat quietly for about a minute, until Rory burst with laughter again.

Tristin groaned loudly, shook his head, got up and walked into the kitchen. **"I'm going to kill him!!"**

Rory laughed some more as she got up to go after him. **' Awe Tris come on, I'm sorry!'**

_Logans POV_

He threw the phone on the couch while laughing. Suddenly remembering the phone in his hand, he turned it over in his hand. With a sigh, he grabbed his key's and headed out. Buying something expensive always made him feel better, maybe he'd stop by the electronics store while he was at the mall getting a new phone. The room looked like it needed a new TV or stero or something.

****

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...

And If I could only see this  
If I could have one good reason  
All my feelings out of season  
Am I to thank for yanking out my...  
For yanking out my…

Feeling fine, let's rip out yours instead of mine  
And all you need  
Are several ways to watch me bleed?  
Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this  
Just like this

Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
Even though I ain't coming back now  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungrateful for all you've done here  
For yanking out my...  
For yanking out my...

**  
**

****


End file.
